


All Our Secrets Laid Bare/而秘密無處遁形

by EverlastingDays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingDays/pseuds/EverlastingDays
Summary: 在德拉科·馬爾福擔任傲羅的六年間，他的四位搭檔被接連謀殺。為了調查清楚究竟發生了什麼，哈利·波特被任命為他的新一任搭檔。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Our Secrets Laid Bare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227880) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



哈利波特討厭星期一。在他開始每星期的輪值之後，他真的真的很討厭星期一。他後來更討厭星期一了，自從當他不得不把多出來的兩天耗在和他見了鬼的愚蠢的搭檔，一個——  
  
「他媽的傻了吧唧的讓人如鯁在喉的懶惰 **混蛋** 。」哈利嘟囔出聲，而一個經過這裏的女巫倒抽了一口涼氣，給了他一記嚴厲的眼神。「呃，不是你。抱歉。早上好！」他在她身後喊著，但她已經快速地穿過大廳了。哈利嘆了一口氣，轉身往回走。這可能會見報。這種事情總是會見報。  
  
哈利接著往前走，決心把這個也怪罪到赫普納的頭上。那個傻逼。  
  
他強行讓自己在只有幾個小時睡眠的情況下投入工作，而他發現金斯萊的召喚已等在辦公室裏了。哈利想了想，認為遲到一個半小時是完全合理的，鑒於他昨晚一直到四點鐘才睡覺。但是金斯萊可能也這麼晚才睡。他嘆了口氣，走得更快了一些。  
  
在去金斯萊辦公室的路上，哈利成功地沒有再無心冒犯到別人。他麻利地敲了一下，門就自己打開了，哈利走了進去。  
  
「你想見我？」  
  
金斯萊從那些他攤在桌子上的文件中抬起頭，把那些夾子合上然後推到一邊。「把門關上，」他說。  
  
哈利因為金斯萊嚴肅的語調而皺起了眉，他按照金斯萊說的做了，同時感受到那一絲意味著隔音咒被啟動的魔法痕跡。他猜測金斯萊可能聽起來會是惱怒的，甚至是挫敗的，因為他不得不把一個什麼別的人加入羅恩所說的「永無止境的波特搭檔遊行隊列」之中。事實上，並不是說金斯萊真的需要在招人這件事情上花大力氣。想要抓住機會和時代的偉大傳奇一起工作的男巫或女巫永遠都不缺。  
  
但是用不了多少時間，他們就會發現和被選中的人一起工作與他們之前所想的大相徑庭。一半的人十分震驚，因為發現哈利並不是每天走進去然後用打個響指的時間就拯救了世界，並且他還實際上指望他们做好自己分内的事。見鬼，就真的 **做點工作** 。而另一半的人對於他的存在是如此的敬仰以至於他們同意他說的任何一句話，即使那完全是狗屁。這些人要花更長的時間來跟上；他們總要經歷一段很長的困惑期，而在這之中哈利會因為他們每一次的讚同而越來越煩躁。  
  
赫普納是第一種人，而他堅持了將近三個月。不是最好的記錄，但也不是最差的。（阿米莉亞·霍姆斯戴德，四天，他無意間把她弄哭了。）無論如何，對於金斯萊來說，短時間內通知給他安排了一個新搭檔不是什麼不尋常的事情，哈利完全不明白他看起來為什麼一臉嚴峻。  
  
大概過度尊敬沒什麼不妥的。「我能擁有一個解釋自己行為的許可嗎，先生？」  
  
金斯萊歎了一口氣，揉了揉眼睛。「你可以不用裝的這麼正經，波特，你沒惹上麻煩。儘管我發覺如果我不就你對傲羅赫普納的行為說兩句，似乎就是瀆職了。」  
  
「他讓調查陷入危險之中。」而且還差點讓哈利被殺，通過選擇在所有他媽的事情之中抱怨 **超時工作** ，在一次他媽的監視任務里。他被調查對象聽到了，因此哈利不得不被迫面臨五年半傲羅生涯中最為惡毒的一場決鬥。  
  
「你把你 **昏迷著的** 、 **被綁起來的** 搭檔留在了那。」  
  
哈利皺眉。「我在他身上放了一個偽裝咒，然後派我的守護神去找了個人來接他。他是完全安全的。」  
  
「無論如何，標準規則規定……」金斯萊的聲音漸弱，捏了捏鼻樑。「我不會和你說這個。但我確實建議你 **努、力、** 學習，如果你真的相信哪怕有一點可能，你把你昏迷著的、被綁起來的搭檔留在巷子里可以被接受。」  
  
而且被偽裝了。哈利在腦海里補充道，但知道他最好別講出聲來。他在傲羅規則及命令手冊被提起時扮了個鬼臉。所有人都知道那東西又厚又重，而上一次哈利把它不當做門擋來使用的時候，他還是個實習生，每天都要面臨關於其內容的考試。  
  
「無論如何，」金斯萊接著說道。「我並不是因為這個才把你叫過來的。」  
  
這就讓哈利感到疑惑了。「先生？」  
  
「是關於傲羅馬爾福的。」  
  
哈利感到一陣輕微的擔憂。「他怎麼了？」  
  
「不是他怎麼了，」金斯萊說，他的目光像他的神色一樣憤怒又嚴肅。「是他的搭檔。」  
  
「哦我的天，」哈利喃喃道，一面讓自己沉進金斯萊那令人憎惡的不舒服的客座里。  
  
馬爾福和哈利在同一時段加入了傲羅，他們一起度過了訓練期。而在他們畢業後的五年半之內，馬爾福是唯一可以在更換傲羅搭檔的次數這件事情上與哈利媲美的人。絕大多數跟他搭檔的人在透過他的黑魔標記看到他本人之前就盡快的逃走了。而馬爾福用他冷厲的瞪視和刻薄的言論趕走了剩下的。第一年是最糟的（他換的十四個對比哈利換的十二個）但是在那之後，馬爾福努力控制住自己不再那麼混蛋，而他的搭檔也開始留下更長的時間了。  
  
然後那些事故開始出現，流言四起。一開始的兩個，在馬爾福的第二年和第三年間，看起來確實像是意外。一個不小心從樓梯上滑倒然後摔斷了脖子，另一個突發了心臟病。如果任何別的人在一年裏像這樣失去了兩位搭檔，他們會獲得悲憫與同情。馬爾福，作為一個馬爾福，只得到了不信任的斜視和人們在他背後懷疑的竊竊私語。  
  
但是直到一年半之後的第三起死亡事故，流言才開始瘋狂地四下傳播。馬爾福和他剛出訓練期的傲羅搭檔，前往調查一處據說是被廢棄了的食死徒財產。而事實上那並未被廢棄，在接下來的對決導致的一片混亂中，那男孩被一記黑魔法擊中，神志不清地在圣芒格住了兩天之後死了。  
  
就像所有人一樣，哈利認為馬爾福會辭職或者是被開除或者是就乾脆消失之類的，在那發生之後。而他，和其他所有人，絕對都沒想到一個中年的、擁有二十年傲羅經驗的女巫會主動申請和馬爾福搭檔。去盯著點他，她說，因為總要有人去做這事。那是一年前的事，而儘管他倆花了前半年的時間公開展示他們對彼此的厭惡，最近他們卻似乎已經形成了一種實用的搭檔關係。流言蜚語慢慢的平息後，哈利認為這就會是這一系列壞事的結束了。  
  
「發⋯⋯」他嘗試著說話，但他的聲音背叛了他。哈利清了清嗓子，重新試了一次。「在她身上發生了什麼？」  
  
「她死了，」金斯萊漠然地說。  
  
哈利倒抽了一口涼氣，更深地陷進椅子裏。他猜到了，但是他的胃仍因這個消息而扭動了一下。「而這和我有什麼關係？」  
  
金斯萊把手在桌子上交疊起來，向前傾身，他的眼睛直直地看進哈利的眼睛。「你將會是傲羅馬爾福的下一任搭檔。」  
  
「我⋯⋯什麼？」哈利眨了眨眼。在這場談話的所有可能走向中，和馬爾福被安排在一起甚至都沒有註冊成一種可能。  
  
金斯萊又向前傾了一些。「在傲羅帕森斯的死訊傳給媒體之後，我們將不得不面對一場我們已經很久沒有面對過的公憤。群眾需要看到我們處理這個局面，但如果在沒有能直接拘留他的證據的情況下就和馬爾福對質或把他開除，我們就得冒著他逃跑的風險了。我需要你，哈利，去給我找來證據。」  
  
哈利緩慢而平穩地吸了一口氣來掩藏他的驚訝。「你認為他有罪。」  
  
金斯萊靠回椅子上。「哈利，一次是個意外。兩次可以是個巧合。三次就很可以了。而四次，好吧，四次就只是太過了。這些死亡變得越來越暴力，而你是我唯一一個我堅信不會成為第五個的人。」他的眼神對上哈利的，嚴肅地打量他。「我寧可直接把他開除，但是我們不能冒著讓他徹底失蹤的風險去這樣做。我需要把他保持在我目光所及之處，而你，傲羅波特，將成為我的耳目。」  
  
「馬爾福不會高興我來調查他的，」哈利說。  
  
而這已經是徹底地輕描淡寫了。就算馬爾福和哈利終於形成了一種可以被稱為「平和」的關係，也只是因為他們的生活幾乎沒有交集。刨去他們傲羅訓練第一週那場令人極其不舒服的談話，也就是他們大體上決定放下仇怨休戰的那場談話，他們根本沒有任何接觸。最多也就是在走廊裏碰見時禮貌性地點點頭或是共乘一趟電梯時生硬地聊兩句天氣。假設馬爾福不會欣賞對他生活的突兀入侵是相當安全的。  
  
「馬爾福不會知道你在調查他，」金斯萊嘆息了一聲，意味著哈利本應自己想明白這一點。「他會被告知你需要一個新搭檔，在你⋯⋯和赫普納分開之後。而且他和你搭檔會有額外的好處，當傲羅帕森斯的死訊被公布後，能夠從公眾知道我們沒有開除他的反應中保護他。」  
  
「他也不會喜歡這個的，」哈利說。  
  
「不，他不會，」金斯萊同意了這一點，「但他會接受的。」  
  
哈利嘆息。「我該什麼時候開始？」  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
德拉科看著擺在他桌子上——曾是他的桌子上——的一堆亂紙，努力把眼睛後面酸澀的熱意眨去。他看向天花板，緩慢地吸氣，呼氣，吸氣，呼氣，找回他的自控。馬爾福從不哭泣，即使是在他們自己的辦公室裏。或者是他們之前的辦公室裏，他憤恨地提醒自己。  
  
在出色的自控之下，德拉科嚥下了眼淚的威脅並試圖重新讓他的注意力回到文件上。但他的思緒們不願屈服。它們不斷地回到帕森斯上，不顧他試圖他媽的集中注意力的每一分努力。他和她從來談不上是朋友，但是在長久的敵意之後，他們終於在不情願的搭檔關係中安頓下來了。到最後，他甚至有點喜歡她，而他猜測她可能也有點喜歡他了。或者至少願意以一定程度的友善容忍他，而大多數日子德拉科都認為這已經是他能從別人那裏所得到的最好的。但現在帕森斯不在了。  
  
伴隨著他的職業生涯，他生活中唯一值得他每天早上醒來的事情。沒錯，一開始他只是為了重建被他父親在戰爭中毀去的家族名聲才來當傲羅的。但出乎意料，他開始喜歡他的工作了。人生中第一次他覺得自己在做些 **好** 事。  
  
很明顯不再是了。他們一定會把他開除的。在第三起死亡發生之後他的嫌疑就一直很大，而帕森斯的死則會把事情推過邊緣。所以他已經收拾好了他自己的雜物，而如果他收拾的時候用了比必要的多一些的力氣，好吧，這也沒什麼人來說些反對意見，這有嗎？現在，所有他需要做的就是把剩下的文書整理好然後歸檔⋯⋯  
  
一陣突然的敲門聲打斷了他的思考，然後門就被打開了，在他有機會抬頭看一眼之前，更別提邀請他的客人進門。注意到這種缺乏教養的表現，他真的不應該對於波特站在那裏那麼驚訝的。德拉科張開嘴，然後又默默地閉上了。  
  
就像近些年他每次遇到波特並進入了色情－波特區域時那樣，波特看起來有多他媽 **好看** 這件事讓德拉科短暫地說不出話來。波特比他在霍格沃茨的時候更強壯了。一整年高強度的傲羅訓練外加上更棒的、六年多現役傲羅的經驗在他瘦弱的架子上增添了一層肌肉，而他綠色的眼睛即使在那愚蠢笨重的眼鏡後面也一樣閃閃發光。那亂七八糟的頭髮不知怎麼看起來極具誘惑，德拉科總有一種奇怪的衝動想用手穿過去。而當波特的臉上表現出小小的、想讓人親吻的不悅時，德拉科意識到他在盯著波特看。  
  
一股對他自己的惱怒在他的胃部蠕動。他在一段時間之前就已經對與他喜歡男人這個事實屈服了。但見鬼，這是 **波特** 。他花了整個少年時期討厭波特，然後他的職業生涯來迴避他。而且取得了巨大成功。他們很偶然的會在大廳裏碰見對方，而德拉科在必需的禮貌點頭之後永遠都小心地扭開頭並避免眼神接觸。他們共乘過三次電梯，並不是說他一直有在數或者什麼別的。每次都好像比上一次時間要長，而他總是刻意地不去看波特。德拉科只是盯著那個小小的顯示器上面的樓層變化，嘗試忽略波特身上的香皂味，忽略他因早晨淋浴而濕漉漉的頭髮在脖頸處誘人地蜷曲。而現在波特正站在他面前，看起來沾沾自喜又英俊並且不可觸及還——  
  
他努力擠出一個尖刻的冷笑，然後對上波特的目光，拖著長腔，「我早該知道他們會派 **你** 來的，波特。」  
  
而他真的應該知道這會發生的。這只是在這被偽裝成他生活的災難上面的一顆小櫻桃罷了。＊  
  
「派⋯⋯我？」波特茫然地重複了一邊，他不贊成的神色加深了，眉頭也皺了起來，好像他真的不知道德拉科在說些什麼一樣。  
  
「喔，我猜你真的享受這個，不是嗎？」他低吼，手在身側攥成拳。「好吧，不用你費力。我知道你為什麼在這。」  
  
波特眨了眨眼。「你知道？」  
  
德拉科怒視著他。「我當然知道。你現在可以省省力氣，然後回去告訴他們下午我就會走人了。」  
  
「你要走了？」波特又眨了眨眼，然後快速地把視線從德拉科身上移開，轉而打量他的房間。他的目光從空蕩的書架、打開的箱子和摞在一起的文書上掃過，然後倉促地轉回德拉科臉上。「你在收拾行李。」  
  
「看到那醜陋的眼鏡比起弄亂你的臉之外還有些其他用處真是件好事。」他輕聲道，「現在如果你不介意，在可以離開之前我還有些事情要做。」他拿起一摞文件然後翻動他們，刻意無視波特。  
  
「你為什麼要走？」波特問道，聽起來真的很困惑。說實在的，德拉科完全不知道他能是個這麼好的演員。「是因為帕森斯嗎？我很確定如果你需要————」  
  
德拉科發出一聲刺耳的笑，令人惱火地，他又感覺想哭了。他低頭去看文件。「說真的，波特，我知道你很享受把這件事情說出來，但是你可以不用演了。我知道我會因為這個被開除的。」  
  
「那就是你認為我來這裏所要告訴你的？」波特問。他唇邊那個讓人想親吻的不悅弧度又回來了。  
  
德拉科也皺起了眉，儘管他相當確信他看起來比起讓人想親吻更像是乖戾。「那不是你要來這裏告訴我的？」  
  
波特把眼睛垂下來看向地面，試圖用鞋尖損壞他的地毯。「呃，不是。你沒被炒。但是，嗯⋯⋯」  
  
「直截了當地說出來，波特。」德拉科厲聲說。憂慮在他的胃裏扭動。  
  
波特顯出不安的樣子，遲疑著，然後深吸了一口氣，讓那些詞句從他嘴中掉出來。  
  
「我是你的新搭檔。」  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
在短短五秒鐘之內，馬爾福的臉上閃過了好幾種不同的情緒。首先，他的眼睛瞪大了，在純粹的驚嚇中張大了嘴。而這很快演變成了恐懼，又變成只閃過一秒的慌亂，再變為憤怒，然後冷凍成冰冷的狂怒。他流暢地起身，眼裏的怒火讓哈利不由自主地後退了一步。  
  
「你、說、什、麼。」他從齒縫裏吐出這幾個字來，哈利彷彿能感到他強烈的、鋼鐵般的目光穿透了他的頭骨。  
  
「我，呃，似乎昨晚失去了我的搭檔。」哦這見鬼的 **笨拙** ，「呃，不是你的那種失去，我是說，好吧，他走了，然後因為帕森斯的事情什麼的，金斯萊覺得這樣子能讓媒體稍微閉嘴，所以⋯⋯我是你的新搭檔。」  
  
不知怎麼馬爾福在哈利吞吐著說話的時候變得更加憤怒了，哈利本來認為他絕不可能看起來比之前更生氣的。  
  
「不你不是。」  
  
「我是。」  
  
「你不是。」  
  
哈利皺眉，「我就是。」  
  
「不。你不是。」馬爾福似乎並沒有意識到他聽起來有多幼稚。  
  
「是的我就是！然後在你下一次和我說我不是之前，我確實是！」哈利大吼出聲，感到一陣疲憊。「是沙克爾首席把我分配過來的。這事已經塵埃落定了。」  
  
馬爾福瞪了他一會，然後從他身邊旋風般掃過去，在哈利意識到他在移動之前就已經進了走廊。  
  
「你要去哪？」哈利問道，小跑著跟上他。  
  
「去見沙克爾首席，」馬爾福厲聲道，「如果他把你分配過來，那他也可以他媽的把你 **調走** 。」  
  
哈利張開嘴想反駁他，但很快地記起來這是馬爾福。和他爭執的唯一結果就是讓他更憤怒。最好還是讓金斯萊去處理這事吧，大概。哈利嘆息了一聲，在走路時偷偷地瞄了馬爾福一眼。  
  
哈利有一段時間沒有見過他了，而如果他不了解的話他會認為馬爾福是在刻意躲著他。事實上，也不是說哈利有什麼特別的理由想見到他。馬爾福不喜歡他，而那自從他們還在霍格沃茨上學的時候起就絕對沒變過。身體上馬爾福也沒怎麼變，他臉上的輪廓還是很尖銳，身體瘦削而修長。他留長了頭髮，它們現在被在腦後扎成一個小馬尾，儘管還有點太短以至於有些總是鬆鬆散散地落下來。不知怎麼的，馬爾福，作為馬爾福，竟然讓這造型看起來很不錯。他前額的一縷頭髮藝術般地落在太陽穴附近，成功地修飾了他的臉，讓他看起來足夠衣冠不整以至於人們可能會認為⋯⋯  
  
哈利趕緊搖了搖頭。  
  
⋯⋯好吧，讓人們認為他真的完全不應該關心他的新搭檔。特別是他的新搭檔是馬爾福，而且有可能在發現哈利認為他身材有一點點棒之後一直詛咒他直到下週二。他自己的遐想讓哈利在心裏瑟縮了一下，刻意地把這些想法擱置了。  
  
他們到達了金斯萊的辦公室然後馬爾福使勁敲了下門。  
  
「進來。」  
  
話音剛落馬爾福就大力推開門衝了進去。哈利跟在他後面，把門關上並啟動了靜音咒。這樣大概能讓他們事後都少點尷尬。  
  
令哈利驚訝的是，馬爾福並沒有立刻開始抱怨。他站在那裡，眼神凌厲，等著金斯萊完成手頭的文件工作並抬頭看他。哈利讓自己掉進他不到十分鐘前坐過的那把椅子裏，等著事情進一步惡化。  
  
過了幾分鐘後，金斯萊把文件放在一邊，迎上了馬爾福的目光。「我有什麼能幫到你呢，傲羅馬爾福？」  
  
「我希望傲羅波特被重新分配。」  
  
令哈利非常驚訝的是，馬爾福的聲音是自持的。不是平和，鑒於在那表面下湧動的憤怒清晰可見，但他並沒有像哈利所猜測的那樣大喊大叫。金斯萊瞥了一眼哈利，又把他平淡的目光移回了馬爾福身上。  
  
「那麼你認為傲羅波特應該被再分配到哪裏呢？」他溫和地詢問。  
  
「我不在乎，只要離我遠遠的。」馬爾福這次成功讓他的聲音裏沒有憤怒了。他聽起來非常冷靜自持，儘管他的燃燒著的眼神暴露了他的真實感受。  
  
「我親自把他分配給了你，」金斯萊說，不再那麼溫和了。「你，認為在僅僅當了六年傲羅之後，就自認有資格告訴首席傲羅說他犯了個人員分配上的錯誤嗎？」  
  
馬爾福猶豫了，然後站直了身體。「不，先生。」  
  
「那就這麼定了。傲羅波特除了和你搭檔之外哪也不會去。」金斯萊又去拿他的文件了。  
  
「我不想要他，」馬爾福說。  
  
「你再重複一遍？」金斯萊的聲音低沈平穩，他抬起頭來。哈利瑟縮了一下；他知道那語調下潛藏的警告。  
  
馬爾福很明顯也聽出來了。他在繼續之前遲疑了一下。「我不想要他，他說他被分配過來是為了從媒體手下保護我，但其實是在保護你。這樣當媒體知道了帕森斯的死訊後，看起來就好像還有什麼人在牽著我的項圈（1）。而我不想要——」  
  
「傲羅馬爾福，你越界了。」金斯萊厲聲道，「是的，我做了我認為對整個部門最好的。這輪不到你來決定。你要麼就和哈利搭檔，要麼五點鐘的時候把你的辭呈放在我桌子上，我說清楚了嗎？」  
  
馬爾福僵住了，他的肩膀向後而下巴抬高了一點。「是，先生。」  
  
他瞪了哈利一眼，而哈利只能回給他一個無力的聳肩。哈利頭一次意識到金斯萊對他有多溫和。他從沒有被給予命令就像剛才馬爾福被給予命令一樣。這個認知讓他有點不太舒服。  
  
「你做好決定了嗎，還是你需要一些時間來仔細思考一下？」  
  
「我會留下，」馬爾福嘟噥道，然後又加上一句，「先生。」  
  
「很好，因為我這裏有給你倆成為搭檔之後的第一個任務。」金斯萊把一個很薄的文件夾從桌子上滑給哈利。  
  
哈利打開了文件夾並快速瀏覽了一遍。兩個巫師在麻瓜倫敦擁擠的街道上決鬥，現在兩個肇事者都已經被拘留並帶到魔法部了。涉事的麻瓜們被圍起來並正等待著記憶修改。哈利又看了一遍，並沒看出來這件事情有什麼異常。  
  
「先生，這個任務看起來已經被解決了。」  
  
「還沒有。如果你沒注意到，那還有將近一百個麻瓜需要被修改記憶。」  
  
哈利驚呆了。他們被分配了 **掃尾任務** ？他自從還是個訓練生以來就沒被分配過這樣的任務。理論上這屬於法律巡警的職責範疇，但是當他們的部門事情太多的時候，有些任務就會被丟給本該處理更危險也更複雜任務的傲羅們來做。而一般情況下，這些任務都是交給傲羅訓練生來讓他們試試水的。從來沒聽說過有人會讓一個經過完整訓練的傲羅在這種細枝末節上浪費時間的。  
  
當他還處在震驚之中時，馬爾福抓著他的袖子使勁一拉把他拽起來，從他手裏搶走了文件夾，然後把他拽向門口。  
  
「我們會處理的。」馬爾福對金斯萊說。  
  
「這都什麼他媽玩意，」哈利在門被關上後立刻嘟囔道。  
  
馬爾福從他正看的文件中抬頭，給了哈利一個譏諷的表情。「是什麼讓你的內褲被捲成一團了，波特？」  
  
「我們被分配了掃尾任務！天啊這真可笑。我們自從訓練生開始就沒再被分配到掃尾了。」  
  
「不，」馬爾福冷漠地糾正他。「是你自從訓練生開始就沒再被分配到掃尾了。」  
  
哈利停下了步伐，然後不得不小跑幾步跟上馬爾福。「什麼？」  
  
「我的意思是，他們幾乎不相信我去做除此之外的任何事，」馬爾福說，然後轉身面對哈利，給了他一個突然的，惡毒的笑容。「我確實希望你沒有過分喜愛你原來得到的那些激動人心的案子，因為和我搭檔後你將得不到其中任何一個。我的案子只有那些巡警剩下的。而當我說剩下的的時候，我指的是那些連巡警都覺得浪費時間的案子。  
  
哈利皺眉看他。「但那完全沒道理。」  
  
「就像以前一樣遲鈍，不是嗎，波特。請允許我啟發一下你，」馬爾福吼道。他猛地扯了哈利一把讓他停下。「我可以在這一直工作到一百五十歲，而他們仍然只會看見一個食死徒。我不被信任去做任何比掃尾工作更複雜的內容因為他們不、信、任、 **我** 。事實上，我被錄取已經算是幸運的了。」然後他又重新開始走路了。  
  
哈利又小跑了幾步跟上。「但你是個傲羅。他們不能——」  
  
「很明顯他們可以，」馬爾福苦澀地說。  
  
「但是——」  
  
「這不他媽的重要，波特，我仍然是個食死徒。」馬爾福惡狠狠地吐出這些話來，怒視著他面前的地板。他看起來突然不太舒服，即使這個話題是他自己挑起來的。「我站錯了隊所以我現在承擔著後果。沒什麼能做的了。」  
  
哈利小心地看了看他。「我在你的庭審現場，你知道的，」他安靜地說。「你還是個小孩，而他們是你父母。你沒有別的選擇。」  
  
馬爾福大笑起來，聲音苦澀。「我們總有選擇，波特。我選擇和我的家庭站在一起。我們能不能別再談論這個話題了？」  
  
「好吧，馬爾福，」哈利說，小心翼翼地看了他一眼。馬爾福看起來很冷漠，臉上的線條鋒銳，憤怒。有一部分的哈利想伸出手去抹平那些憤怒。「就只是⋯⋯那也算不上太有選擇餘地，不是嗎？而且我不怪你。從來沒有過，事實上。」  
  
馬爾福退縮的樣子就好像哈利向他扔了石頭而不是給了他一些善意的語句。「啊，來自救世主本人的寬恕。至少我應該能睡的輕鬆一點，」他冷笑，「不幸的是，剩下的全世界都不同意。過來，我們快到 _地圖_ （2）了。  
  
距離魔法部幻影移行點（2）還有段距離，但哈利沒有反駁。馬爾福很明顯希望對話趕快結束，而哈利可以用這些時間來思考。他被分配給馬爾福以監視他並決定他是否是個謀殺犯。然而在他的新任務開始十分鐘之內，他就開始嘗試維護馬爾福了。在所有人裏，給 **哈利自己** 維護馬爾福。  
  
這太搞笑了。馬爾福一直可以讓他煩躁，用一種別人都無法企及的方式激怒他。認為從霍格沃茨畢業八年可能改變這一切實在是太蠢了。好吧，他就只需要記住這一點，盡全力做到客觀。只是完成工作，證明馬爾福有罪或無罪，然後繼續他的生活。  
  
沒錯。  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
德拉科在去魔法部幻影移行點的剩餘路途中一直讓他的嘴抿成一條嚴密的薄線，好像這樣就能防止什麼別的蠢話從他嘴裡逃出來。他知道波特一直在偷偷向他投來關心的小視線，但德拉科沒有給他視線相交的滿足感並走得更快了。與他告訴波特的正好相反， _地圖_ ——一個讓人們可以在魔法部的防護咒內幻影移行的小房間——還有段距離。波特，出人意料的，足夠禮貌的沒有指出來。  
  
在他腦海裏，他好像還能聽到波特的聲音在回鄉。他溫和的語調，就好像伴隨著波特那種對待所有事情都一樣堅定的信念，他真的相信德拉科配得上把過去的錯誤真正留在過去一樣。但他同時也能聽見他自己的聲音吐出那三個代表詛咒的字，沒人可以從中逃出：食死徒。他允許了自己被標記成為其中之一，而剩下的世界也是這樣看待他的。現在已經沒什麼可挽回的了，除了撿起過往的碎片，盡他所能向前走並做到最好。在整個世界仍然想著最壞的他的時候。  
  
除了波特，似乎。但話又說回來，這是活下來的男孩，和黃鼠狼、泥巴種、半巨人和好像得了狂犬病一樣的鷹頭馬身有翼獸做朋友的人。對他友好又能讓他失去什麼呢？  
  
不過，有一部分的德拉科對事情的發展感到模糊的喜悅。非常非常的小的一部分事實上，被掩埋在他不得不受聖人波特的羽翼庇護所產生的巨大的、翻湧著的憎惡之下。波特身上有些好的東西，熟悉的東西。就好像只要靠近他就意味著所有事情都會好起來。還有他和他講話的方式，梅林，德拉科不值得他這麼禮貌，至少不是在德拉科除了對他冷笑，嘗試讓他被重新分配，為他以後都只能接掃尾任務而高興以外什麼也沒做的情況下。不是個他們搭檔生涯的好開端。  
  
然而哈利仍然對待他就像他們是平等的，和他說話就像他們是平等的。就像他既不把他看做是那個霍格沃茨時期愚蠢的純血傻瓜，也不把他看做一個媒體所標榜的邪惡的食死徒。有個人把他看做那個他已經成長為的傲羅很好，就算只是換換心情。  
  
德拉科在這念頭進一步發展之前遏制住了他思維的列車。他已經對波特的身體產生愚蠢的迷戀了。沒必要鼓勵它。  
  
他們終於到了幻影移行點。  
  
「你知道我們要去哪嗎？」波特問。  
  
「我當然知道我們要去哪。我讀了這個見鬼的文件。」德拉科尖銳地說。  
  
「哦。那好。隨從顯形？」他向德拉科伸出手臂。  
  
德拉科遲疑了。在此之前他在和搭檔隨從顯形的問題上從來沒有過不適。但這是波特。而德拉科真的，真的不想接觸到他。「我確信你能自己找出來的，」他粗魯地說，把文件拍在波特的前胸上。然後他就消失了。  
  
他在一間麻瓜咖啡館裏出現。其他穿著制服的傲羅擋住了入口，這個地方充滿了麻瓜。無論是由於被扣押或是目睹了的那場決鬥讓他們感到困惑、生氣或者是恐懼，他們的抱怨聲非常大。德拉科本想施咒讓屋子安靜下來，但最終決定留存體力。見鬼，他將會非常需要這個。  
  
「你來這做掃尾工作嗎？」有什麼人在他背後叫他。  
  
德拉科轉過身去，看到一個高瘦的，比他小一點的巡警向他走來。他記不起來他的名字，但那張臉看起來很眼熟，而且還相當友善。這就有點稀奇了。  
  
「哦，馬爾福，」那個巡警說，而現在德拉科對於記不起來他的名字有點愧疚。「謝天謝地他們派你來了，我還擔心他們只是派⋯⋯」那個男孩在看到波特突然出現在德拉科旁邊的時候閉上了嘴，「你⋯⋯」  
  
「我的新搭檔，」德拉科厲聲道，意有所指地掃視了一圈擁擠的商店。「我們要去哪工作？」  
  
那個男孩看了波特好幾眼，他的嘴一張一合，而德拉科幾乎可以看出他的掙扎。冒著承受德拉科史無前例的怒火的可能，說一些有關波特的事；或是保持和德拉科的良好關係，無視黃金男孩。他最後看向德拉科，把他們引導向在櫃檯末尾處一條狹窄的門廊。聰明人。  
  
德拉科給了他一個簡短的點頭作為回應，然後大步走進了門廊。他在裏面找到了一個擁擠的儲藏室。有點髒和晦暗，但也能滿足他的需要了。哈利跟著他進去然後撞上了一摞空牛奶盒子，看上去既無聊又鬱悶。一般來講這都能讓德拉科高興起來，但現在它一點用也沒有。在精神上，他已經摒開了所有與任務無關的事情。門開了，一個穿著昂貴西裝的年輕男人走了進來。  
  
「發生了什麼？我要求——」  
  
「一忘皆空！」  
  
咒語狠狠地擊中了男人，他退後了一步，模糊地眨了幾次眼，就平板地笑了。  
  
「你他媽在幹什麼，波特？」德拉科怒吼。  
  
「 **打掃** 。這不就是我們應該幹的事嗎？清除掉有關那場決鬥的記憶？」波特悶悶不樂地說。  
  
「不是像你那樣。」德拉科瞪了他一眼。那個男人遊蕩出去了，下一個被引導進來的是一位嬌小的女士。德拉科擠出一個禮貌的微笑然後轉過去背對著波特。「你好，請問你的名字是？」  
  
「瑪姬，」那個女人回答道，四處打量。「發生了什麼？」  
  
「哦，就是些常規程序。我知道你見到了一些有趣的事情。」  
  
她謹慎地點了點頭。「是的⋯⋯」她在看到德拉科舉起魔杖的時候停了下來。「你在做⋯⋯」瑪姬的聲音消失了，她的眼睛閃著玻璃的光彩。  
  
「你從來沒來過這裡，」德拉科用他最平和的語調說。「你提前下班了。令人愉快的下午，溫暖的陽光。你應該今天傍晚去公園，這樣傍晚就會變得十分美好。你在那個小咖啡廳停留了一會，和你非常喜歡的那個服務生聊了一會天。很帥的小伙子，你認為他可能對你有興趣。也許你明天會再去看他。」  
  
瑪姬微笑了。「當然，那聽起來真愉快。我現在就該走了，我不該浪費這好時光，不是嗎？」  
  
「當然不了，」德拉科溫柔地說。「那就走吧。」  
  
她走出了房間，然後波特從牙縫裡倒吸了一口涼氣。「那是違法的。」  
  
德拉科沒有給他多於一眼的注意，鑒於下一個麻瓜已經走進來了。無精打采，悶悶不樂，十分年輕。梅林，他是不是也曾經看起來像那樣，對所有事情都十分憤怒但是又太過年輕以至於不知道什麼是真正的仇恨？他希望沒有，但估摸著可能真的有過。  
  
「所以你會告訴我發生了什麼？」  
  
「哦，當然，」德拉科輕鬆地說，在舉起魔杖的同時讓他的思維探出去。  
  
「什麼⋯⋯」那孩子的聲音小了下去。  
  
「你從學校直接回家了，錯過了公交車所以只能走路。」再一次的，德拉科讓他的音調低沈平穩。「這是最好的，這給了你一些時間去思考。關於你和你媽媽早上的爭執，你可能反應有點太激烈了。總有其他的派對可以參加，但你只有一個媽媽，而她也沒有那麼壞。而且你明年就要去念大學了。她可能有些嘮叨，但是媽媽們都這樣。她愛你。不要一直生她的氣。」  
  
那個年輕人緩慢的點了點頭，仍然有些呆滯。「凱特的派對本來就很爛，無論如何，」他喃喃道，然後慢慢走出了門。  
  
在下一個麻瓜走進來之前，波特把頭探出去然後和外面的巡警說讓稍等一小會。他猛地甩上門，然後轉過來看著德拉科。  
  
「我不能看著你做這個！」  
  
德拉科怒視著他。「看著我做什麼？」  
  
「這個！」波特說，揮舞著手示意這個小小的儲藏間。  
  
德拉科咬緊牙關來保持理智，儘管沒什麼作用。「我們有一份工作，而我正在完成它。」  
  
「非法地！」波特脫口而出，然後把手伸到頭髮裏揉了一把。這沒什麼用處，他的頭髮看起來比之前還要更亂些。「你在他們的頭腦裡面胡作非為！」  
  
「我使用了一小點攝神取念來構造一個可信的故事以替代那些我抹掉了的。」德拉科討厭他自己那種過度正式的，防禦性的語調。在那一瞬間，他討厭波特讓他不得不這樣。他已經很長時間沒有這麼討厭一個人了，而他更討厭波特把這一切都帶回來。「我保證這絕對安全。」  
  
「絕對安全？」波特重複了一遍，好像他完全不相信德拉科。「你正——」  
  
「我在完成我見鬼的工作！」德拉科打斷了他。「還有沒錯，我很清醒地意識到這不是完全符合法律。還有是的，我完全不在意，外面那個巡警也不在意因為我他媽能把我的任務完成的非常的好。這比起另一種方式而言更好，儘管你明顯更願意直接用一忘皆空擊中他們然後讓他們踉蹌著回到這個巨大的世界。第一個進來的那個男人現在可能還在遊蕩，感覺他的頭被塞進了屁股裏面，而我只能想像他明早起來因此而產生的頭痛。我的方式要更輕鬆，也不會給他們帶來突然的記憶缺失。」  
  
「然後讓他們做那些事情？那也更好？」波特的眼睛閃著憤怒的光，就像是在霍格沃茨的時候一樣。德拉科感到他的血液一如既往的沸騰作為回應。  
  
「哦，這就是你想說的。擔心我改變的太多了？扮演上帝？」他的手攥成了拳。「我不會讓他們做任何他們他媽的本身不想做的事情。而且也不像是我用奪魂咒控制了他們。就是一點小小的推動。而且無論如何一半以上的人五分鐘後就會擺脫它了。就算他們沒有，這也不像是我讓他們去縱火或是跳進泰晤士河。他們得到了什麼？終於有勇氣去和喜歡的男生調情？一個少有的不和母親爭執的夜晚？你告訴我，我傷害什麼了？」他的聲音正在上揚而他根本不在乎。  
  
「所以你做這個是發自內心的善意？我還以為你根本不在意麻瓜。」  
  
波特衝他冷笑的方式點燃了他積攢的惱怒，讓它變成某種強硬而激烈的東西（3），而德拉科感到他心裏理智的最後一根弦也崩斷了。「我不在乎麻瓜，我在乎我見鬼的愚蠢的工作！」他怒吼道。「我猜這跟你無關，和偉大的哈利波特或者任何其他過來的傲羅都無關，他們只在乎快速完成而不是正確地完成它，因為他們都認為這太 **低級** 了。畢竟這只是 **掃尾** 工作，但這是我所有的全部了所以我會盡我的全力去完成它這樣就也許會有人他媽的注意到我有多——」德拉科嚥下了剩下的話，他感到他的脆弱在兩人中間延展開，像是裂縫。波特正看著他，眼睛睜的大大的，裏面全是驚訝然後顯得非常非常綠。德拉科顫抖著吐出一口氣，然後又吸進一口。「這就是我怎麼工作，波特，」他說。他過度正式的，防禦性的語調回來了，而這回德拉科不會再允許它離開。「而如果你不喜歡，就給我好心地、去他媽地滾遠一點。」  
  
他轉身背對他，打開門，探出身去。那個巡警就在外面，是早先和他打交道的那個（巡警溫特斯，德拉科的大腦突然提示到）正盡全力裝作他什麼也沒聽見，但臉頰上蔓延的紅暈和他緊張地打量德拉科的方式出賣了他。但還是，德拉科欣賞他的努力，然後點了點頭。  
  
「如果你願意把下一位目擊者⋯⋯？」  
  
溫特斯也衝他點了點頭。「好的，先生。」  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
三個半小時過後，最後一個麻瓜也從儲藏室離開了。哈利如釋重負地站起來，伸了一個懶腰。半個下午的時間都待在一摞牛奶盒子上面很明顯沒給他帶來什麼好處。但即使他的背，和，沒錯，屁股都抱怨的厲害，他估計也比馬爾福感覺不知道好多少倍。一個小時之前，馬爾福已經在緊咬牙關了。三十分鐘之後他開始不斷地用手揉太陽穴。現在他看起來精疲力盡，還有點病態。他小心地走著，在走出儲藏室進入咖啡館時，邁出的每一步都又小又精確。  
  
哈利跟上他，感到一陣愧疚。如果作為搭檔他能分攤一部分，馬爾福的狀態也不會這麼差。但哈利在開始的第一個小時裏相較於工作更執著於證明自己的觀點。等到第二個小時他終於冷靜下來並試圖提供幫助時，馬爾福給了他一個極其惡毒的眼刀，因此在整個剩餘的任務裏他都老老實實的閉上了嘴。  
  
馬爾福小心翼翼地走向大門，在中間停了一下，拍了拍那個站在旁邊守衛的年輕巡警的肩膀，而那個男孩以點頭作為回應。「謝謝，溫特斯，」馬爾福簡短地說，然後接著向街上走去。  
  
「呃，馬爾福，你看，」哈利說，然後在馬爾福轉頭來斜瞥了他一眼之後有點尷尬的頓住了。他強行說下去。「快五點了。也許你應該直接從這回家。你看起來有點⋯⋯嗯。」  
  
馬爾福大笑起來，聲音出來的時候沙啞極了。「我看起來『有點⋯⋯嗯』？不必跟我講的這麼甜蜜。我看起來糟透了，而且我可以保證我感覺到的比那更糟。我只是需要回辦公室，在那我有一些能幫上我的魔藥。」  
  
「這麼說這經常發生？」哈利問。  
  
「比我所想要的更多些，但為了好好完成任務還是值得的。」他看著哈利，好像在等待著哈利質疑他。  
  
「好吧。呃，隨從顯形回魔法部？」哈利伸出手臂。「你看起來需要人搭把手。」  
  
馬爾福猶豫了，哈利可以從他臉上看出遲疑。但疲憊最終勝出，他緊緊地挽住了哈利的胳膊。哈利在馬爾福站近後注意到他很好聞，身上辛辣並且很可能相當昂貴的須後水味道和更微妙些的洗髮水味混合在一起。哈利意識到他正站在這，在所有可笑的事情中選擇 **嗅聞馬爾福** ，因此他快速地想著魔法部消失了。但事實上，對於馬爾福的狀態而言，這可能有點太快了。他們出現在 _地圖_ 的時候，馬爾福踉蹌了一步並幾乎要向前栽倒。哈利不假思索地伸手抱住了他。他的鼻子撞進了馬爾福的金髮裏，讓他吸了一大口洗髮水味。那股鮮明的蘋果味道幾乎要讓他流口水了。  
  
哈利猛地後退，但又有點快過頭了以至於馬爾福幾乎再次失去平衡。  
  
「我⋯⋯抱歉，我只是——」  
  
馬爾福用抬起來的手打斷了他。「求你，別說話了。」  
  
他們最終成功了，緩慢地、小心地、沈默地走回了馬爾福的辦公室。哈利在門廊裏晃悠，而馬爾福跌跌撞撞地走到一個箱子前面開始翻找。他在找到一小瓶亮黃色液體的時候發出了一聲小小的、歡欣鼓舞的「啊——哈！」，然後小心地拔出橡木塞子，一口喝光了裏面的內容物。而哈利絕對沒有盯著馬爾福的喉嚨吞嚥的方式看。  
  
「嗯。好多了。」馬爾福塞好塞子，把那個小瓶子扔回了行李箱。  
  
他確實看起來好多了，所有疲憊和痛苦的痕跡都消影無蹤。「那是什麼？」哈利問到。  
  
「我自己的發明，」馬爾福答道，聽起來相當驕傲。「主要成分是提神劑的變種，但也加入了不少止痛劑來對付頭痛，一點點鎮靜魔藥因為在我需要這個魔藥的時候我他媽的不可能不需要感覺冷靜一點。」  
  
「哦。你還在研究魔藥？」哈利問道，他感覺自己這時候應該說點什麼。  
  
「一點點，」馬爾福說。「只是略有涉獵。」  
  
「哦，」哈利重複了一遍。「我一直以為你會成為一個魔藥大師。」  
   
「很明顯我並沒有。」  
  
這正是哈利所害怕的。在沒有馬爾福的痛苦橫亙其中後，他們之間只剩下尷尬的沈默。而這沈默持續時間越長，就越難打破。馬爾福輕微地動了一下，他的目光掃過那些堆在他辦公室裏快要收拾好的行李們。  
  
哈利清了清嗓子。「我的更大，」他脫口而出。  
  
馬爾福猛地轉頭看著他，發出了一聲好像被嗆到了的聲音。「什麼？」  
  
當他意識到那句話裏潛藏的暗示之後，哈利感覺到他的臉都在燃燒。「我的辦公室，」他澄清道，藉著關上箱子的偽裝轉過身去背對馬爾福。「如果我們是搭檔的話，我們得分享一個辦公室，對吧？而我的辦公室比你的更大。而且你已經基本收拾好了，所以⋯⋯」  
  
「所以我搬過去比較合理。好的。我就把剩下的這點收拾一下，然後在那見你？」他聽起來有些慌亂。  
  
哈利點了點頭。他的臉頰還沒有完全冷卻下來，而且他並不敢回頭去面對他的新搭檔。「聽起來不錯。我現在回我的辦公室然後確認一下赫普納是不是把他的東西都清走了。」哈利不能想像他沒有走，至少不是在他被綁住丟下之後。但這是個好藉口逃開，然後一直等到他的臉沒有那麼粉為止。所以他抓住了這個理由，然後落荒而逃。  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
「我的更大。」  
  
德拉科在收拾最後一點文件的時候，這句話不斷地在他腦海中迴盪。波特很明顯沒想到這話說出來會像這樣，如果那在他臉頰與脖頸上浮現的深紅色能作為某種證據的話。而且， **說真的** ，也不是說波特養成了某種四處吹噓自己老二的習慣。但有那麼一瞬間，一個心跳驟停的瞬間，德拉科 **曾** 認為波特 **確實** 是在吹噓他的老二。然後他轉過頭去，看到恥辱的神情被清楚的寫在波特的臉上，他立刻感到這假設的愚蠢。他竟會在那令人心跳驟停的一瞬，以為波特是在暗指他的驕傲部位。  
  
儘管，他必須要辯解，他這些年間的確有些自慰幻想是以這句話開頭的，雖然基本上他才是說這話的人而波特也從沒在其中扮演過角色。呃，除了在一場比賽後的魁地奇更衣室的淋浴的那個幻想。波特正巧看了過來，而德拉科決定事實上大小並沒有那麼重要。不是說 **他的** 就不是一個可觀的大小了，非常感謝，這就只是波特在任何方面都比他強，所以為什麼不假設波特的陰莖也會符合這定律呢？  
  
梅林。他必須停止幻想波特的陰莖了。他必須停止幻想任何一根陰莖。他甚至應該不要再想陰莖這個詞。陰莖，陰莖，陰莖。  
  
操。  
  
德拉科低吼了一聲，把最後一點文件粗暴地塞進箱子里。他將把這荒謬透頂的想法怪罪于三件事：連續三小時施展細緻的魔法帶來的疲憊，他尚且沒從帕爾森的死訊中恢復的神經，以及他的新搭檔是哈利他媽的波特這個事實。也就是那個陰莖可能比德拉科的還大的人。  
  
操操 **操** 。  
  
被魔藥壓下去的頭痛叫囂著要回來，而即使德拉科知道在凌晨三點他睡不著的時候他會後悔的，他還是在行李中翻出了另一小瓶。這一次他沒有一口氣喝完，而是小口小口地慢慢喝。魔藥嚐起來有一點點香蕉味，而且無法解釋地，有股陽光的味道。一股暖流從他的食道一直輻射向胸膛，而他自己都沒意識到在緊繃著的肩部和頸部肌肉放鬆了下來。他緩慢地呼吸，並且將近半分鐘都沒有想到有關波特和陰莖，更為重要的，波特的陰莖。  
  
差不多吧。  
  
德拉科縮小了他的行李並把他們塞進黑色的工作用雙肩背裏。他把它搭在肩上然後最後看了一圈他空蕩蕩的辦公室。前辦公室，事實上。他沒在這待多久，但他安頓下來了。一開始這不太容易，無論是對他還是對帕森斯。兩個固執到對自己有害無益的人。但是慢慢地他們的相處變得平穩。慢慢地，他在書架上的文件增加了，而且他開始往牆上掛上照片，帕森斯和他的關係越來越好。他開始稍微對她放開了一點，關於他的過去，關於他的家庭和他在戰爭中所扮演的角色。她講了講關於她混帳的前夫和幾乎沒怎麼見過的女兒。他們慢慢地周旋著，然後逐漸向彼此靠近。他們在一起工作很順暢。現在她死了。  
  
德拉科的胸口收緊了，但是兩瓶魔藥帶來的鎮定效果讓他能夠繼續呼吸。他第一次允許自己回憶。他們從沒有那麼親近，即使到了最後。不像其他傲羅與他們的搭檔之間那種更深的，甚至有時候比婚姻還要複雜的關係。他相信她能做好她的工作，就像她信任他那樣。她是位優秀的女巫，而他尊重這一點。  
  
這裏是他最後一次見到她的地方，就在這個房間裏，就在她的桌子後面，她站起來然後活動了一下身體，在還有五分鐘五點的時候就開始收拾東西。  
  
「今晚有個火辣的約會？」他不動聲色地說，有意地瞥了一眼鐘錶。  
  
「是啊，」帕森斯反擊，衝他用兩根手指比劃著。「和你正看著的這玩意。」  
  
「惡，」他說。「那真噁心，別這麼粗辱。」  
  
她大笑起來，笑聲飽滿而深沈，來自她的腹部，讓她的眼睛發亮。他一直喜歡她的笑聲，甚至在他喜歡她之前。「對付你們這種謹小慎微的純血實在是太容易了。來嘛馬爾福，這是週五。不如早點翹班，早點開始享受週末。你這個禮拜都把自己埋在文案裏，配得上一點小小的休息。」  
  
他只是搖了搖頭。「我基本弄完了，很快就走。」他不知道她為什麼問；她知道他喜歡在每週結束的時候把所有東西都收拾好然後開啟一個全新的週一。  
  
「隨你便，」她答道，然後在門口處停下。「不過，我們幾個在討論準備去白鹿酒吧喝一兩杯。估摸著你會有興趣和我們一塊？」  
  
他停下來。帕森斯從來沒邀請過他和她一起出去。沒人曾經邀請他和他們一起出去。但最後他還是又搖了搖頭。「不了謝謝。」他在口袋裏掏出一個西可，然後丟給她。她輕巧地接住了。「替我給你的約會對象買杯酒，好嗎？」  
  
她看著他，神情疑惑。他衝她搖動手指，於是她頭向後仰，大笑起來，又是那種飽滿的、深深的大笑。他回給她一個微笑。  
  
「那麼好吧。晚安，馬爾福。」然後她就走進了門廊，永遠地從他生命裏離開了。  
  
他還在那，直到他們三個小時後走進來，告訴他帕森斯的屍體被發現在一條小巷子裏，離那酒吧幾街區遠。她沒能到那。如果他接受了她的建議，早點下班然後出去喝幾杯酒，如果他能護送她到酒吧，如果——  
  
不，這樣下去他只會走向瘋狂，他知道的。梅林知道他花了足夠多的時間在反覆思考自己的青年時代上了。如果他能更聰明，更快一點，更強壯一點。也許波特第一天的時候握住了他的手，也許他有個更好的第一印象，也許，也許，也許。他生命裏已經再沒有時間留給如果和也許了。他只是做了個無知的決策，而後來發生的並不是他的錯。  
  
德拉科深深地吸了一口氣，然後又呼出來。他放任魔藥帶來的鎮靜效果流遍全身。然後他拍了拍裝在包裏的行李箱，轉身準備離開。在門廊裏他遲疑了，又轉過身去，讓他的目光掃過空蕩的書架和裸露的桌椅。  
  
「再見，帕妮洛普，」他輕聲道，然後轉身，背對他的過去，邁開步子直面未來。  
  
而他的未來，他在進入新辦公室的時候看到，正試圖把某個看起來像是被咬了一半的三明治塞進已經過滿了的垃圾桶裏。  
  
「你說的沒錯，」他控制不住地說道。「你的確實更大。」  
  
哦操，現在他又開始想這些關於陰莖的破事了。但這絕對值得，可以看到波特是如何猛地扭過頭來，眼睛瞪得又大又圓，試圖辨認德拉科是認真的還是在取笑他還是，上帝請別讓這發生，在調情。德拉科沒有幫忙，只是保持他平淡的表情。  
  
「呃，我告訴你了，」他最終掙扎著吐出這句話。  
  
波特的臉又開始變紅，而德拉科不認為他還能堅持繃著臉了。他轉過身去，把他的行李放在桌子旁邊，解開了縮小咒。當他回過身去打量他新辦公室的剩下部份時，波特似乎已經重新找回了自控。真可惜。德拉科一直喜歡讓波特變得不安又慌亂。  
  
「所以，」他說，把手插進兜裏然後目光掃過波特所佔領的那一側。「這就是了。」  
  
「是的。」波特揉了揉自己的頭髮。「我嘗試著整理一下。」  
  
「真的嗎。我都看不出來。」  
  
波特的那一側辦公室很亂，往好了說。書架上擠滿了搖搖欲墜的文件，看起來迫不及待地準備崩塌在某個毫無戒心然後蹭了一下書架的受害人身上。波特的桌面被埋在更多的紙張、文件、羽毛筆和墨水塞子以及至少半打用過的茶杯底下，而那還只是德拉科從門口能看得到的部分。門對面的牆邊放著一張小沙發，在他倆相對的桌子之間。至少在那些由換下來的衣服和外賣盒子堆在頂上的垃圾堆下面，德拉科猜測那有一張沙發。德拉科向前走了一步然後把一雙髒兮兮的運動鞋踢回波特那一邊，帶著輕微的驚恐注意到左邊那隻裏好像巧妙地塞著一塊發霉了的烤餅乾。他沒問；他也不想知道。  
  
在他把行李取出來之前他要做的第一件事就是擺脫這個亂攤子。他不認為他看著這些 **東西** 還能工作。這讓他焦慮。  
  
「我在努力呢，」波特嘟噥道。  
  
一開始德拉科以為波特讀了他的腦子，但他後來意識到他現在掛著的那幅嫌棄臉已經足夠說明問題了。「好吧。那麼——」  
  
德拉科的話被「砰」的一聲打開的門打斷了。他注意到韋斯萊像是行為不端的鷹頭馬身有翼獸一樣衝了進來，既沒有敲門也沒有等待別人請他進來。很明顯，進門前敲門並不是格蘭芬多們所熟悉的的禮儀。  
  
「哈利，可算找到你了。壞運氣，伙計，我聽說那些和赫普納的破事了還有這個和——馬爾福。」，當他終於意識到他和波特不是在獨處的時候他停住了。  
  
很長的一段時間裏，他和韋斯萊只是看著對方。韋斯萊自從離開霍格沃茨之後也沒有變太多，儘管他好像更高了，如果竟然還可能的話。依舊是個紅頭髮滿臉雀斑的瘦高個。至少他不再穿了那些傳下來的舊衣服了。韋斯萊的傲羅袍子狀態完美，儘管挺括的深紅色和他的膚色搭配在一起極其糟糕。  
  
波特，與此同時，站在他倆之間毫無用處地目瞪口呆。梅林的鬍子，如果沒有人做點什麼的話他們今晚就會一直站在這裡，而德拉科還有很多要做的呢。他伸出手。  
  
「韋斯萊，」他心平氣和地招呼道。  
  
韋斯萊，值得讚賞，只是回復到，「馬爾福，」然後和他握手，正好是被認為禮貌的時長。他把他的注意力移回波特身上。「無論如何，哈利。我聽說你這天過得挺艱難，畢竟有赫普納的那些事情。而且我聽說你被困在掃尾任務裏了？」他搖了搖頭，鑒於似乎救世主浪費一整天在這種細枝末節的案子上，而不是出去追捕邪惡巫師和拯救小狗或者無論是什麼他之前做的事情，是一種極大的不公。「赫敏今晚要加班，我猜你應該對來我這吃點外賣咖喱再喝點小酒感興趣？」  
  
「好啊，」波特說，看起來比今天一整天德拉科在場時都要更高興。「聽起來好極了。」他往門口走了幾步，然後回頭看了德拉科一眼好像他才記起來他的搭檔還站在這。「嗯。差不多就是，除非你想要我在這幫你一下？」  
  
德拉科擺出他最棒的驚恐臉。「你想讓我的半邊辦公室也變成那樣？」他問道，然後衝包圍著波特那半邊辦公室的各類遺骸揮了揮手，示意了一下。「還是免了吧！」  
  
波特翻了個白眼。「好吧。隨你便。我只是嘗試著友好一點。」他推開韋斯萊走了出去。  
  
「說句公道話，那確實挺亂的，伙計，」德拉科聽見韋斯萊在跟著波特走出走廊時說。  
  
「你就閉上嘴吧⋯⋯」波特剩下的回答被打斷了，因為門被關上後啟動的隔音咒。  
  
德拉科嘆了口氣然後四處張望了一下。好吧，最好還是現在就開始工作。他有很多要做的。但是他覺得再開始工作之前，他最好去一趟休息室然後給自己來一杯提神醒腦的茶。形成計劃之後，德拉科堅決地把波特從他的腦海中踢了出去然後開始了他的夜晚。  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
有一個能在哈利自己意識到需要什麼之前就能替他想到的朋友真是太棒了。他向前傾身然後把空盒子放在咖啡桌上，挨著羅恩五分鐘前放在那裏的空盤子。辣的外賣咖喱和一品脫啤酒能夠在消減一天的壓力這件事上創造奇蹟。  
  
「 **現在** 我們能談談了嗎？」羅恩問到，又惱怒又迫切。「我今天一整天都在聽著四處的流言，非常渴望知道真相。」他早些時候就問過，但是哈利拒絕了，沒辦法在餓肚子的情況下談論這個問題。  
  
並沒有回答，哈利把杯子倒過來，讓他的杯子底最後一點緩慢溫暖起來的啤酒流進胃裏。「再給我來一杯？口乾舌燥可沒法談。」  
  
羅恩翻了個白眼然後把哈利的的和他自己的空杯子一起拿到廚房去續杯了。哈利靠在沙發上然後舒服地嘆息了一聲。羅恩和赫敏的公寓對他來說就像是和自己家一樣，但是，那柔軟的皮革沙發和配套的椅子，以及厚重的地毯再加上黑木壁爐，這讓他有一點想起霍格沃茨。他有一次向赫敏指出過這其中的相似性，但她只是微笑，所以他猜她是故意這麼做的。羅恩帶著裝滿的杯子回來了，把其中一杯遞給了哈利，然後從另一杯裏喝了一口。他把泡沫從嘴巴上抹掉然後比劃了一個「您請」之類的手勢。  
  
所以哈利也喝了一小口他的啤酒然後開始詳細敘述關於週末的追捕和赫普納，以及他是如何因為赫普納是個混蛋所以擊昏了他，後來自己又去繼續追捕。當他講到他和金斯萊的談話以及他是怎樣被安排到馬爾福身邊去收集不利證據的時候，羅恩打斷了他。  
  
「等等，所以沙克爾認為是他做的？」羅恩皺著眉問。  
  
「很明顯，」哈利聳了聳肩，然後接著描述他是如何把這個消息告訴馬爾福然後關於他們的第一個任務。當他告訴羅恩有關馬爾福在麻瓜身上用攝神取念的時候，羅恩又打斷了他。  
  
「那是違法的。」  
  
「我就是這麼告訴他的，」哈利嘆了口氣，然後開始講他們的爭執，接著是他們如何收拾好回到魔法部接著讓馬爾福搬到他的辦公室裏。他保留了關於他是怎樣尷尬地告訴馬爾福他有更大的辦公室那一部分，又或者是馬爾福是如何在進了他的辦公室之後贊同那確實更大的。哈利仍然沒搞明白他究竟是什麼意思。哈利不得不說那個混蛋有一副真他媽完美的撲克臉。有那麼瘋狂的一瞬間他以為馬爾福在和他調情，但那最後他還是落在馬爾福是在取笑他的設定上。至少這個版本比較熟悉。  
  
他期待地等著羅恩說點什麼，但沈默不斷的延伸。  
  
「所以？」他最後問道，不耐勝出了。  
  
羅恩重新拿起杯子，深深地喝了一口，然後又放回桌子上。「不好意思，我還停留在金斯萊認為馬爾福就是兇手卻還讓他留下這一點上呢。」  
  
「他害怕如果放鬆監管馬爾福就會逃跑。」哈利嘆息了一聲然後又喝了一大口啤酒。「他需要證據來逮捕他，而在這之中他需要馬爾福在他目光所及之處。或者，在我目光所及之處，我猜。」  
  
「所以他把你和他安排到一起？見鬼，哈利，我知道你是什麼大難不死的男孩之類的但⋯⋯」羅恩的聲音慢慢消失，然後他捏了捏鼻樑。「你認為他有罪嗎？」  
  
「不，」哈利不假思索地說，然後又重複了一遍，更強硬了一些。「不。」他回想起多年以前馬爾福站在天文塔上，慢慢地放下他的魔杖。「他不是個殺人犯。他就根本不是那種人。」他瞥了一眼羅恩。「你覺得呢？」  
  
「我不知道，我真的不確定。我認為他足以做到，畢竟有動機。但我也不認為他會蠢到謀殺自己的搭檔卻沒有提前準備好充分的不在場證明。而且絕對不是連續四次。」羅恩說。  
  
「我完全不認為他謀殺了他的搭檔們，」哈利說。「他確實在乎他的工作。他知道人們是怎麼看待他而除了看見一個食死徒之外無視其他所——」  
  
「而那正是另一件讓我懷疑的事情，」羅恩打斷了他。「你不覺得馬爾福在所有人中選擇對你敞開心扉這件事有點奇怪嗎？你知道斯萊特林是怎麼樣的。他們從不做沒有理由的事。」  
  
哈利倒回靠枕裏，然後把腳翹到咖啡桌上，鑒於赫敏不在這叫他不許這樣做。「離霍格沃茨時期已經有段時間了，伙計。我認為我們可以把學院分歧留在過去，」他說。「而且他確實有個理由。他只說了有關作為一個食死徒和不被信任的部分，目的只是為了讓我知道作為他的搭檔我不會再得到任何激動人心的案子了。而後面關於認真對待他的工作那部分，呃，那是我的錯。看起來我還是一如既往的可以輕而易舉按下他的按鈕。他非常生氣而且說話都不經大腦，而一旦意識到他在說什麼之後他就立刻閉嘴了。」  
  
羅恩嘆了口氣。「如果他只是展示給你他想讓你看到的那一部分呢？嘿，你看，」他在哈利張開嘴要反駁的時候說。「你需要從各個角度考慮。所有我要說的就是你要睜大眼睛看著點他。一方面，我明白，就只是馬爾福。他一直都又討厭又自以為是，但絕大多數時候都是無害的。但是另一方面，四個他的搭檔都已經死了。很明顯有些事情正在發生，而且金斯萊認為他有罪，而且——」  
  
「好吧，好吧，我知道了。時刻保持警惕，」哈利抱怨道。有那麼幾秒鐘，沈默在他們中間滴答作響。  
  
「所以你真的不認為他做了這些事？」羅恩問道。  
  
哈利搖了搖頭。「我真不這麼想。」  
  
羅恩仔細地看了他一陣，擔憂充滿了他藍色的眼睛。「你願意用生命來為此擔保嗎？」  
  
哈利給了他的朋友一個諷刺的微笑，然後伸手去夠啤酒。「我也沒什麼別的選擇不是嗎？他現在是我的搭檔。」他嘆了口氣，喝了一小口啤酒。「但我會睜著眼睛，也會小心謹慎。」  
  
  
  
注釋：  
1原文為「holding my leash」，意思為「管理著某人」，但私心認為此處直譯比較有味道。  
2原文為「MAP」，是後文「Ministry’s Apparition Point」的縮寫，同時意思也為地圖。  
3原文為「something hard and hot」，特意注釋一下只是因為這個聽起來怪怪的w


	2. Chapter 2

德拉科把最後一攞文件放進書架，往後退了一步來欣賞他的作品。他的整理體系還差一些沒完成，但是他覺得把文件按照時間順序排列也算得上是個良好的開端。梅林知道波特是怎麼在那一堆玩意裏找到他想要的東西的。也許作為活下來的男孩就代表著擁有「當需要時就能找到所需」這種不同尋常的本事。德拉科隨意地想像著那個場景：波特閉上眼睛，把手探進一堆文件夾和羊皮紙裏，攪動一會然後拿出一份來，大喊「啊哈！」比起備受稱讚的「打敗黑魔王」技能，至少這招要更有用些。畢竟前者看上去是一次性的。  
  
不論這個神奇的尋物能力是否存在，德拉科在不整潔的工作環境裏就沒法集中精神。波特得學著適應，然後像個正常人一樣找到文件，從按照日期排列整齊並按參閱資料⋯⋯好吧。德拉科今晚還沒來得及做到那個部分呢。他確信他之後會去做的。  
  
他嘆了口氣，短暫地伸了個懶腰，嘗試著紓緩脊椎的緊張感。放下手，肩膀向前探，德拉科後背的某個地方讓人滿意地發出喀嗒一聲。他又花了一段時間來整理衣物，穿上象牙白的襯衫配著淺綠的馬甲再繫上與之相配的領帶，之後鑽進那沈重的紅色傲羅袍子。德拉科一邊扣扣子一面掃了一眼鐘。七點剛過。他又嘆了口氣。喝第二瓶魔藥是個壞主意，他知道，但至少在無法入睡的時候，整個房間都被他收拾好了。  
  
而現在他還有足夠的時間回家、沖個澡再換身衣服，並且能在休息室停一下，拿到他的早茶。德拉科不認為他能在既沒睡覺也沒有茶的情況下面對波特，這是最低標準了。成竹在胸，德拉科最後掃了一眼房間，踏入門廊。  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
週二早晨去上班時，羅恩的話仍盤旋在哈利的腦內。坐電梯的時候，他又重演了一遍他和馬爾福在咖啡店裏的對話。羅恩懷疑馬爾福在操縱他，但哈利不這麼認為，哪怕他又想了一遍。馬爾福確實在算計什麼，但他演技不夠好。的確，他有那種變態的能將臉變成白板的能力，但藏匿情緒和當面說謊之間是有區別的。他眼中閃過的怒火，他怒吼時讓他聲音發顫的苦痛⋯⋯哈利不覺得他有這個演技。  
  
電梯到達時那「叮」的一聲把哈利從思緒中驚醒，他大步走過迴廊，從一群八卦的巫師中間擠過去。這是他和馬爾福成為搭檔之後的第一個整工作日，而哈利意識到他很期待。他打開了辦公室門，走進去，但很快停住了。皺著眉，他退出來，又確認了一遍那個名牌真的寫著「H.J.波特，傲羅」，然後慢慢地重新走進去。  
  
「我的老天爺啊。」  
  
所有堆在一起的羊皮紙看起來都從他桌上消失了，遷移進書架裏並和他的文檔們一起整潔的排列成行，和他新搭檔的那面書架一樣。空外賣盒以及箔紙容器們集體失蹤，伴隨著空茶杯和那個他出於好奇想看看能變出多少種顏色的橘子。他隨意亂疊然後丟到沙發上的衣服全都被仔細折好，在桌後碼得整整齊齊。哈利跌進他的椅子裏。他真的能看見他的吸墨板，他搬進來第二天之後的第一次。他左手邊是兩個文件盤，精確的斜體筆跡在上面標著「收件夾」和「寄件夾」，右手邊則放著墨水瓶和羽毛筆。在婚禮上的羅恩和赫敏向他揮手，透過一個他都不記得存在的銀邊相框。哈利伸出手去碰了碰玻璃。它甚至被拭去了灰塵，就像它上方的那盞檯燈一樣。他用指尖輕撫過燈罩邊緣，為馬爾福的細緻而感到驚訝。  
  
哈利站起來晃到馬爾福那一邊。很明顯他讓自己的東西也是一樣整齊。他的文件佔領了這一側的書架，桌子上物件的擺放方式和哈利桌上的一模一樣，在檯燈下也放著一個相框。哈利隨意地將它拿起來，期待看到一張父母或朋友或是女朋友的照片。他沒想到那是張剪報。  
  
一種看起來會大聲尖叫的字體寫道， ** _食死徒審判開始_** ，這大標題被放在一張法院的照片上面。在哈利的觀察中，高高的大門彈開了，滿面怒容的傲羅們把盧修斯押進來。他看起來相當順從，低著頭看向地板。納西莎跟在後面，下巴抬得高高的，眼裏潛藏的淚水讓她的眼睛閃著微光。最後進來的是馬爾福，看起來很小，十分年輕而且恐懼滿溢。他們穿過憤怒的人群中間那條狹窄的小道消失了。幾秒鐘後，照片循環，大門彈開，他們又重新出現。  
  
哈利記得，當那天威森加摩宣判他、決定他的命運時，馬爾福看起來是多麼的脆弱恐慌；他又是如何把下巴抬高到一個高傲的角度，而那與他顫抖的嘴唇，捏著大腿的手還有他眼底的青黑色又多麼的不協調。哈利不可自制地同情他。就在那時他決定，對於維持幼稚的敵對關係而言，他們已經經歷了太多。當傲羅訓練的第一天，馬爾福走進來，還是那樣下巴抬高而眼底青黑時，他維持了自己的承諾，直接走向他。他們一致同意讓過去的事情徹底過去。哈利看著馬爾福一遍一遍的走過那條小道，沈浸在自己的思緒裏。  
  
門開了，哈利轉身，看見馬爾福走進房間。他一隻手端著茶杯與茶托，另一隻胳膊底下夾著薄薄的一疊文件。  
  
「你清理了房間，」他荒謬地說，而不是像一個普通人一樣說「早上好。」哈利在心裏嘆息，等著馬爾福叫他傻瓜。  
  
「要麼整理要麼就得放把火把那些都燒了，」馬爾福回答道，在桌後坐下。他聽起來比哈利預期地更加高興，鑒於他很明顯昨天一整晚都耗在這裡，整理哈利的桌子和文件。「整理只是以極其微小的優勢取勝了，我會說。」  
  
「你甚至 **擦了我的燈罩** 。」哈利幾乎要咬到舌頭，因為見鬼如果那聽起來不像是什麼不合適的隱喻。說真的，他壓根就不該說話。  
  
現在馬爾福瞪著他，而那至少要熟悉的多了。「別適應了，波特。我不是個家養小精靈。」  
  
哈利搖了搖頭。「對不起，只是我不敢相信你做了這些。」他又環視了一圈他的辦公室。  
  
馬爾福嘆氣，抿了口茶，然後把杯子放回茶托裏，發出叮的一聲輕響。「你在找的詞是『謝謝』，然後不用謝而且我不是為你做的這些。這是和我工作需要知道的第一點，如果我們要成為搭檔。我不能容忍髒亂。現在，我已經將你引領上了整潔之路，而你可以維持這個狀態或者下次我就會一把火燒掉你的桌子。你的文件夾嚴格按照時間排列，希望你對那沒意見。」  
  
「那還可以，呃，非常好，」哈利說。他之前的整理方法在需要找到舊案宗時會牽扯到一個極其類似考古發掘的過程。馬爾福的方法確實更好。「我猜我們該開始做頭天的文案工作，然後再去拿今天的任務。」他掃了一眼收件夾來確認沒有什麼需要他們注意的緊急事件，而他 **居然** 能看一眼收件夾就知道他有沒有被傳送任何東西的事實，所以他又花了一小會時間為此感到驚奇。在此之前，檢查收件夾需要一小些物品挪移以及一大堆盲目摸索。  
  
「完成與完成，」馬爾福說，點了點他面前那薄薄的文件夾。  
  
「你已經做了文案？」哈利知道這是個蠢問題，通過馬爾福加深的怒容可以看出，但這對於一個早上而言信息量實在太大了。  
  
「那是我說的，不是嗎？那是和我搭檔需要知道的第二件事。我做文案。我對這個有非常嚴苛的標準，而實在話講，我不認為你能適應。另外，我對於你的字跡在昨晚整理文件時已經很熟悉了，而我用 **字跡** 這個詞事實上非常勉強畢竟那要被用來形容你在那些紙張上的亂塗亂畫。」他使勁盯著哈利，好像在挑戰他是否敢質疑，然後堅決地說，「相信我，這樣是最好的。」  
  
哈利再也不用做文案工作了，而馬爾福看起來像是認為哈利通過給他文案給了他幫助？他的思緒打結了。「呃，好的，」他說。  
  
馬爾福點了點頭。「非常好，那麼。很高興我們把這些理清了。如果現在你不介意把我的照片還給我，我們現在就可以來梳理一下有哪些案子了。」  
  
「哦，是的。呃。不好意思，」哈利說，笨拙地把相框放回馬爾福桌上。「對不起，我只是，我只是想看看是誰。」  
  
「那麼你看到了，」馬爾福不動聲色地說，用優雅的食指把相框推回完美位置。  
  
「為什麼？」哈利問道，但並不真的想問。但話已經出口，於是他逼著自己說下去。「你為什麼要把它放在自己每天都能看到的地方？」  
  
在很長一段時間的沈默裏，他認為馬爾福不會回答了，但之後他輕聲說，「為了提醒自己。」  
  
哈利不知道該說什麼，但馬爾福幫他省去了回答的必要。他嘴唇緊抿，拿起那把文件衝著哈利的位置晃了晃。  
  
「今天的案子？已經過了九點了，波特，我們趕時間，」他簡短地說。  
  
「好吧，我們得到了什麼？」哈利問道。他讓自己撲通一聲掉進沙發裏，隨即因為被鬆動的弦戳到後背而瑟縮。他往旁邊挪了挪卻碰見了一塊不舒服地結塊的區域。啊，現在他記起來為什麼一開始他讓這鬼玩意被掩蓋起來了。  
  
馬爾福靠進椅子裏然後翻了翻文件。有一縷頭髮從他綁在腦後的馬尾裏逃脫出來落在臉上，他把它別回耳後。「好吧，我們有懷特先生，他的窗戶早上破了，被，讓我引用，『那群見鬼的總在附近晃悠的流氓們，嗷嗷亂叫就像野蠻的麻瓜暴徒。』」他頓了頓然後掃了一眼哈利。「你曾見過懷特先生嗎？」  
  
哈利搖了搖頭。  
  
「哦，你會被招待的，」馬爾福說著，臉上帶著讓哈利感到緊張的邪惡微笑。「無論如何，他希望那些人被抓起來。我們來看看今天還有些什麼案子。哦，道格森太太的店又被人非法闖入了，那個可憐人，她希望有什麼人能過去看看然後匯報一下失物。利維太太的貓被綁架了。我建議我們從這開始。」馬爾福戲劇性地翻了個白眼，「一個綁架案，想想看！聽起來很急，你說呢？我很好奇綁匪有沒有留下索要贖金的條子。」  
  
「等等，」哈利無望地說，他的腦子還在試圖跟上。「她的 **貓** 被綁架了？」  
  
「我告訴過你，忘記你原來能拿到的那些激動人心的大案子，」馬爾福說，然後頓了頓把茶喝完。他往茶杯上施了一個快速清潔咒然後把它放在一旁。「不過這也不是太爛。一天三件案子還挺忙的，不是嗎？和活下來的男孩搭檔最終還是有點好處的。」他站起身。「過來，波特。我們最好現在開始。」  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
利維女士住在一間白色小屋裏，花園被打理地無可挑剔。當德拉科和波特一起出現時，她正站在門階上等候。他盡快從波特身邊走開，大步走上前廊。  
  
「哦，謝天謝地你來得很快！」她號啕道。「我可憐的寶貝被綁架了。肯定是隔壁的賀德爾森，他從來不喜歡我的甜心女孩。我要求你現在立刻就去審訊他！」  
  
波特瞪著利維太太，就好像她已經徹底失去神智了一樣，而實話說，德拉科也這樣想。他巧妙地向波特面前走了一步，擋住了他和他那大張著的嘴。是，利維太太也許瘋瘋癲癲，但德拉科可是 **職業的** 。  
  
「你有沒有，呃，受害者的照片？」德拉科問，波特在他身後發出了小小的嗆咳聲。  
  
「哦當然了。你會需要的，對吧？這邊請。」  
  
利維太太在前面領路，而過了一會後德拉科感覺自己彷彿走進了烏姆里奇的辦公室。起居室裏的所有東西都是粉色或白色的，同時，所有表面都覆蓋著一隻肥斑貓的照片，毛茸茸的小臉上有著不同版本的相同不滿。  
  
「這就是我的小公主，」利維太太大聲宣布道。她揮手示意了一下整個屋子。  
  
與此同時，波特正以他慣有的「我如同海格在茶店裏一樣小心謹慎」的樣子瞪著這些裝飾品。  
  
「好吧。」德拉科在他的書包裏翻了翻，拿出一個小筆記本和一支羽毛筆。「受害者的名字是？」  
  
「威斯敏斯特斑斑1，」利維太太驕傲地說。「她來自一個古老而尊貴的家系——」  
  
「只需要一點基本信息就行了，謝謝，」德拉科委婉地說到，打斷了利維太太的獨白，勤勉地在筆記本上寫寫畫畫。「而你是怎麼知道斑斑女士被綁架了的呢？你有收到贖金條嗎？」  
  
在他身旁，波特咳嗽起來，聽起來可疑地像是試圖掩蓋大笑卻失敗了。在利維太太解釋著，不，沒有條子，並又開始抱怨鄰居時，德拉科盡可能隱秘地用胳膊肘頂了波特的肋骨一下，然後草草地在筆記本上寫上幾個字遞給他。波特清清嗓子然後把本子遞回來，德拉科立刻合上它，把「如果你學不會自控那請幫我一個忙好心點讓自己從房間裡滾蛋」從視線範圍裏移開。  
  
「如果你不介意，我和我的搭檔想四處看看，然後，呃，在我們和你的鄰居對質之前熟悉一下受害者。」  
  
「請吧，」利維太太說。「請自便。」  
  
兩分鐘後，威斯敏斯特斑斑就被發現了，在她女主人的毛線筐裏睡得香甜，被柔軟的灰色羊毛線包圍著。  
  
「哦，」波特在他們安全離開後說到。「這可真是⋯⋯」他的尾音漸漸削弱，很明顯找不到一個合適的詞來形容他們剛剛經歷的事。  
  
「是的，」德拉科贊同道，嘆息了一聲，「這可真是。」他又嘆了口氣，然後從包裏掏出文件看了看。「下一站，懷特先生。碎窗戶，流氓，希望他們被逮捕。」他把檔案塞回去，向波特伸出手臂。「跟我一起隨從顯形？梅林知道我已經去過足夠多次以至於認識路了。」  
  
「好啊，」波特緩慢地說，然後挽上了德拉科的胳膊。  
  
波特的手很暖和，而且挽得很緊。德拉科盡自己最大的努力無視這些，在腦海中描述懷特先生那所老式小屋。在那恐怖的吸力和柔軟的「砰」聲過後他睜開眼，已經到了。他掙開波特，取出筆記本，翻開新的一頁，然後大步走上那條曲折的磚頭小道，向磚頭小屋進發。在門口他停下整理自己，然後用力清清嗓子，按下門鈴。  
  
在德拉科把手放下之前門就彈開了，而德拉科和懷特先生撞了個正臉。在他身側，波特稍微放鬆了一些。懷特先生看起來並不嚇人，畢竟，他只有五英尺高且大概只有一百磅重。他有一顆圓圓的光頭（有點像家養小精靈），一副大眼鏡讓他的眼睛看起來有點像屬於昆蟲，還需要藤杖來輔助行走。德拉科熱切地在門墊上猛蹭了幾下鞋底，而懷特先生點頭對這行為表示認可。他向後退了幾步，為德拉科留出進來的空間。  
  
「蹭乾淨你的鞋底，」德拉科在跨過門檻的時候悄聲對波特說。  
  
波特隨意地蹭了幾下就想往裏走。 **咻** ！懷特先生的藤杖和波特的脛骨親密接觸了。波特尖叫一聲向後退去，被門檻絆到而幾乎就要一屁股坐在地上。德拉科無法控制自己不去壞笑。  
  
「叫你要蹭乾淨。」  
  
波特發送給他的眼刀超級無敵令人滿意，德拉科的微笑加深了。  
  
「這他媽是怎麼回事？」懷特先生責難道，毀掉了德拉科的時刻。「之前那個又美又有禮貌的小姑娘去哪了，現在你要和這個粗鄙的人混在一塊？」  
  
「這個粗鄙的人，先生，是 **哈利·波特** ，」德拉科說，讓聲音平穩低沈又響亮，這樣就不會被指責為是在咕噥。「您看，先生，魔法部非常重視您的怨言，所以他們派了偉大的 **哈利·波特** 來親自調查您的案子。」他努力讓自己的嘴角不要在波特的怒視增強時向上翹起。  
  
「哈利·波特個屁。哪怕他是他媽的英國女王我也不在乎，無論如何他都必須在進我的房子之前像個文明人一樣弄乾淨鞋！」懷特先生怒斥道。「小子，你他媽是在馬廄裏長大的嗎？」  
  
「事實上是櫥櫃，」波特乾巴巴地說，同時試圖讓他的鞋在門墊上蹭得更乾淨些。  
  
德拉科做了個鬼臉。波特那奇怪的幽默感在這裡可討不了什麼好。  
  
正如他所料，懷特先生氣勢洶洶地揮動藤杖，而德拉科非常快活地看到波特退縮了。「別跟我這耍小聰明，臭小子！」  
  
波特驚恐地望了德拉科一眼，而懷特先生仍然在朝著波特的方向揮舞他的藤杖，同時念叨著什麼年輕人的無理還有事情在他的年代是多麼不同。德拉科小心翼翼地站到懷特先生的藤杖和波特之間。  
  
「先生，如果您不介意，我想看看犯罪現場。這樣也許我們能在流氓們再次襲擊之前抓到他們。」  
  
要不是練習多次，他絕不可能用一副正經臉說出「流氓們」這個詞。德拉科有點怕波特會用偷笑毀掉他苦心營造的嚴肅氣氛，就像他在利維女士家做的那樣。幸運的是，波特似乎過於混亂，以至於唯一能做的事就是站在那裡像個下巴脫臼的傻蛋。提起救世主的名字卻換來藤杖的一記抽打而不是愚蠢的崇拜，對他而言估計是個新奇的體驗。  
  
懷特先生，與此同時還念叨著「缺乏教養」和「我年輕時」，用極其緩慢痛苦的步伐把他們領向廚房。  
  
「什麼也不要動，」他說，用藤杖比劃了一下犯罪現場。  
  
德拉科看了看。吃了一半的早餐放在餐桌上。旁邊的地上有個遊走球，在散落著的碎玻璃中間，明顯來自水池上方的窗戶。德拉科努力記著筆記，而懷特先生正詳細描述案件過程，包括他如何喝茶和在犯罪發生前他咬了幾口吐司。然後他又要求審閱德拉科的筆記，然後花了幾分鐘來評論德拉科的字跡──德拉科短暫地後悔為什麼沒讓波特作筆記，因為那難道不會非常有趣嗎──然後他又重申了一遍他希望那些流氓都能被抓住並拘留。波特，鑒於他正用一種介於入迷和驚恐之間的表情環顧四周，懷特先生聲明他是「一個又無用又沒有一點眼力見的蠢貨。」  
  
當門在他們背後關上後，他們往門口的馬路走去。德拉科用魔杖輕輕點了一下筆記本，用一個快速的 **火焰熊熊** 把最上面那一頁燒成了灰燼。波特緩慢地搖了搖頭。  
  
「怎麼樣，波特？」他在他們拐向人行道時問道，在把一點剩下的灰燼從筆記本上撣掉之後合上了本子。  
  
「我⋯⋯他叫我蠢貨。」波特的唇抿成一道有點困惑的弧線。「我之前從來沒被叫過蠢貨。」  
  
他聽起來是如此疑惑，而這讓德拉科只能笑起來。「你已經不算慘了。我第一次來的時候，他說我是『一個自命不凡的、無用的花花公子，從頭到尾都像是不法之徒。眉毛裏像是住著魔鬼，這小子。』實在話講，我現在也沒怎麼明白他最後那句在說什麼。」  
  
波特古怪地望著他，而德拉科有點驚訝地意識到這是他第一次真正對波特露出微笑。當然，他對他露出過很多次壞笑。或是沾沾自喜的、殘酷的、嘲諷的笑。但他從未真誠地這樣對波特微笑過，而現在波特瞪著他就像他瘋了一樣。也許他是瘋了。德拉科清了清嗓子，盯著人行道，試圖通過加速行走逃開剛才的尷尬時刻。  
  
「它們是弧形的，」波特過了一會說道，當他們走到懷特先生的柵欄附近時。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「你的眉毛。我覺得這是他所指的，」波特說，瞄了德拉科一眼。「它們是弧形的，而且頂上有點尖。讓你看起來有點邪惡，我猜。」  
  
「我⋯⋯」德拉科完全不知道該怎麼回應這評論。他也不知道如何面對這個暗示：波特事實上花了足夠時間來研究德拉科的眉毛，以至於竟能真的作出評論。  
  
「還挺不錯，」波特嘟囔道，努力地盯著眼前的人行道而不是德拉科。「它們和你的小尖臉很配。」  
  
啊，羞辱。這真是好像回到了老時候。  
  
「我會很願意為您的眉毛也做個分析來回報，但在你那醜陋的眼鏡和被你稱作頭髮的鳥窩中，我記不起來我是否曾見過它們，」德拉科反擊道。在下一戶人家門口他急促地轉身。「我們到了。流氓們。」  
  
「這兒？你確定？」波特問道，當他看向那整潔的小屋。「那些，呃，流氓們住在這兒？」  
  
「我就是這麼說的，不是嗎？而梅林曉得我已經來夠了，」德拉科厲聲說道，踏上那三級通向門口的淺淺的台階。  
  
他得承認，這屋子看起來確實不像是個麻煩精的居所。藍色的房子配有白色的裝飾，走道兩旁的花圃也被修剪得十分整潔。窗戶大開著，讓微涼的春風吹進房間裏，依約可見白色的窗簾隨風搖動。不過德拉科知道得很清楚，所以他深吸了一口氣，按響了門鈴。一瞬間，啪嗒啪嗒的腳步聲就從屋裏傳來，伴隨著激動的尖叫「我來開，我來！」  
  
「你會感覺回家了的，波特，」德拉科喃喃道。  
  
在波特回應之前門就打開了，而德拉科發現自己正看向兩頭一模一樣亂糟糟的棕色短髮下同樣一模一樣兩張的小圓臉。他們同時對他咧開嘴笑了起來，而其中一個（賽西爾？柯林？他總記不清）在德拉科上次見到他們之後缺了一顆門牙。  
  
「你好，」擁有完好無損笑容的那個說。  
  
「我跟你們說了多少次不要隨便給陌生人開門！」一個責備的聲音傳來。「你永遠也不知道——」一個看起來很疲憊的女人從屋裡走出來，一手平衡住掛在她腰間的小孩。她在看到德拉科時猛地翻了個白眼。「見鬼，這次怎麼了？」還有兩個小孩像小鴨子一樣跟在她身後。其中一個女孩大概比雙胞胎小一兩歲，另一個則是蹣跚學步的嬰兒。德拉科猜測那也是個女孩，鑒於她穿著粉色的毛衣。  
  
「抱歉，艾麗斯。又是懷特先生。」  
  
艾麗斯又翻了個白眼，嘆息。「不總是他嗎？這回他倆又做什麼了？」  
  
「似乎某場魁地奇比賽太過火了。他們打碎了他的窗戶，」德拉科說。  
  
艾麗斯大怒。「魁地奇？你們怎麼可能在玩魁地奇？我上週就沒收了你倆的掃帚！」  
  
那一次德拉科也在場。懷特先生氣瘋了，因為當他從後門踏入花園時，雙胞胎中的一個（德拉科相當確信賽西爾是犯罪的那個）從老先生頭頂呼嘯而過，運動鞋差一點點就踢到他的腦袋。「他差點就殺了我！」懷特先生重複了不下十二次，而德拉科就站在那兒勤勤懇懇地記筆記，同時在心中瘋狂祈禱賽西爾 **真的** 這樣做了。或者至少踢暈他，這樣懷特先生就會住進聖芒戈而德拉科可以享受他的一天。帕森斯，幸運的混蛋，在石頭剪刀羊皮紙比賽中贏了他，去了隔壁「譴責暴徒」，然後被艾麗斯用新鮮出爐的小餅乾公然賄賂。她一點也沒給德拉科剩下。  
  
「我們沒在玩魁地奇！」雙胞胎中的一個說道。  
  
「我們只是在練習投擲遊走球，」另一個補充。  
  
「它飛進窗戶裏不是我們的錯。梅莉本來應該守門的。」第一個說。  
  
「梅莉，」艾麗斯從牙縫中擠出幾個詞，指向那個還在學步的小孩，「只有 **兩歲** 。」  
  
「告訴你你應該當守門員的，」其中一個對另一個說，推了一把那個人以增強語氣。  
  
艾麗斯發出一聲挫敗的聲音。「賽西爾，柯林，現在就給我回房間去。你們現在惹上大麻煩了！」  
  
雙胞胎沮喪地離開了，艾麗斯的怒視跟隨了他們一路。等他們消失在樓梯盡頭後，她嘆了口氣，轉身面對德拉科。「我真的很抱歉，」她開始說。  
  
德拉科伸出手。「沒事。他沒那麼生氣。我們就只是要回去修好他的窗戶，沒什麼別的。你想要回那個遊走球嗎？」  
  
「不，你最好直接把它消失掉因為 **直到你們上霍格沃茨之前這都不會有任何魁地奇了！** 」最後一句吼叫是衝著樓梯的。「真遺憾他們沒等到下午。那時候我就該有一撥小餅乾了。」她看向波特，眨了眨眼，好像才注意到他。「你是哈利·波特。」  
  
「呃，是的。很高興見到你。」  
  
「好吧，」德拉科突兀地插了進來。他良好的教養催促他正式地介紹一下兩人，但艾麗斯正兩眼放光地盯著波特，而德拉科不認為他現在能承受目睹一場波特崇拜帶來的衝擊。「我們現在最好是回去安撫一下懷特先生。」  
  
他字面意義上地把波特從門口拖走了，留下艾麗斯教育她的雙胞胎們。出來後，他走過入口的小路，回到人行道上。  
  
「你是什麼意思說我會感覺像是回家了？」波特問。  
  
這聽起來像是挑釁，但當德拉科看向他的搭檔時，他只發現波特在好奇地看向他。「他們讓我想起你的韋斯萊們。當然要減去紅頭髮。但尤其是雙胞胎，特別像。」德拉科聳了聳肩。  
  
「確實有一點，」波特同意道，傷感地看了一眼那房子，然後嘆息。「我必須得回去嗎？你能不能⋯⋯？」他衝懷特先生的屋子揮了揮手。  
  
「我們現在是搭檔了，波特。我去哪你就得去哪。」德拉科朝著懷特先生站的地方揚了揚下巴。「而且已經晚了。他看見你了。」  
  
「我發現你沒有逮捕他們，」懷特先生抱怨道，在他們走進房子時。  
  
「好吧，魔法部確實不太喜歡他們的傲羅逮捕六歲小孩，」德拉科回答。  
  
「而這就是錯誤之處，」懷特先生說道，很快又開始了新一輪的「我年輕時」。德拉科站在入口處，思索著他之前的人生究竟犯下何等大錯使他不得不經受這個，而波特，巫師世界的偉大救世主，正縮在他身後，遠遠避開藤杖的攻擊範圍。「我的窗戶怎麼解決？」懷特先生以此結尾。  
  
「您非常幸運，先生，」德拉科輕快地說，猛地把波特拉了出來。「除了在消滅黑巫師方面有造詣，偉大的哈利·波特同時也是英國首屈一指的窗戶維修專家。  
  
「我——什麼？」波特目瞪口呆地看向他，破壞了德拉科苦心營造的「他在這方面很厲害」的氣氛。德拉科盡可能微妙地踢了一下波特的膝蓋，而波特通過瞪著他喊「嗷，你踢我！」毀掉了他的努力。  
  
「沒錯，先生！」德拉科大聲說，乾脆無視波特。「只要有巫師變壞或是窗戶需要修理，哈利·波特就是您需要的那個人。」他推了波特一把。「去啊，波特。別讓這可憐人等著。」  
  
「窗戶維修專家？他有家庭修復的專業證書嗎？」懷特先生懷疑地看著他。  
  
「哦，那是自然，」德拉科輕鬆地說。「所有的檔案在魔法部都有備份。」他擠出一個微笑，然後在波特準備像傻瓜一樣直接走進去之前嘶聲提醒他「鞋子！」  
  
波特對他做了個鬼臉，然後熱情洋溢地在毯子上把鞋蹭乾淨了。過了一會，在修好了窗戶並消失掉遊走球後，他們成功地逃了出來。  
  
重新回到人行道上，德拉科解開傲羅袍子上的一顆扣子，伸手進去取他的懷錶。十點剛過，這意味著在午飯前他們有充足的時間應對最後一個案子。波特仍然看起來有點應接不暇，而被德拉科甩掉的昨晚也正逐漸追上他。

 

「我們可以在處理道格森太太的案子之前歇一會，」他說著，把懷錶塞好。  
  
「謝天謝地，」波特說。「一直都這樣？你的案子，我是說？」  
  
「基本上，」德拉科回答道。「儘管一般我一天只會拿到一件。一天三件非常不尋常。這兒。」他伸出胳膊。  
  
波特挽上他，德拉科帶著他幻影移形到了對角巷一個安靜的小分枝裏。那有幾家小店。  
  
「那兒有家茶館。」他指了指。「然後不遠處還有一家咖啡館。我要去那裏，現在急需補充咖啡因。而這兒，」德拉科示意了一下他們面前的店舖。「是道格森太太的店。我們，呃，十五分鐘後在這見面？」這家店有著灰撲撲的玻璃窗和褪色的招牌，上書「道格森的奇妙商品」。  
  
「我沒意見。我只是需要隨便走走，大概，」波特說。「十五分鐘挺好的。」  
  
他轉身離開了，而德拉科向反方向走去，希望趕快得到那杯神佑的意式濃縮。  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
哈利不知道馬爾福是怎麼熬過這一天天的。他們才搭檔了三個案子，哈利就已經想把頭砸在最近的硬質平面上了，而馬爾福竟把這些都處理地滴水不漏——沒有感謝的掃尾工作，瘋狂的養貓女士，揮舞著藤杖的可怕老人——用一種哈利從未想過他能擁有的鎮靜與自律。而更令人驚訝的是，馬爾福把這鎮靜和自律也帶到了他們新生的搭檔關係裏。說實在話，在昨天的這個時候，哈利會賭他們絕對會打起來，押上他金庫裏的所有直到最後一枚納特。但事實是，馬爾福不但幫哈利清理了辦公室，今天他們還成功地對彼此做到了相對禮貌。仍有一點口角，且如果馬爾福記得提醒他更仔細點擦乾淨鞋子，哈利將不勝感激，但整體而言他今天對他相當不錯。  
  
哈利停下腳步，隨便地瞥了一眼櫥窗，但他實際上沒有注意裏面放著些什麼。他當即決定，如果在所有人之中，馬爾福都能嘗試和哈利友好相處，那麽哈利至少該回報這份努力。  
  
無論如何，這也能讓他的調查更容易些。  
  
十分鐘後，哈利回到道格森的奇妙商品，發現馬爾福已經在那裏等著他了。「隨時恭候，」他嘆息道。  
  
「高興點，波特。我把道格森太太留到最後是有理由的，」馬爾福邊說邊拉開門，一陣黯淡的鈴聲隨著他的動作響起。  
  
店裡面就和從外面看起來一樣晦暗，擁有令人震驚地多的各類垃圾和小玩意。這些東西佔領了所有平面，包括那些個無規則擠在地板上的桌子和書架。自從哈利上次身處藏物之室後，他再也沒有見過這麼多 **雜物** 堆在一起了。炙熱、烈火和令人心跳加快的恐懼，這回憶讓他戰慄。馬爾福看起來沒被記憶影響，而哈利盡力去推開他的感受。  
  
「有人嗎？」馬爾福喊道，慢慢向前走。古舊的木地板在他腳下吱呀作響。  
  
從放著一攞搖搖欲墜的、不成套的瓷器和餐具的架子後面，走出來一個年邁的女人。她很矮，而駝背讓這更加明顯，而雪白的頭髮在她腦後鬆鬆地用一隻白色羽毛筆挽成髻。她慢慢地向前挪，骨節分明的手穩定地拄著一根打了蠟的手杖，頭上的羽毛筆隨著動作晃動。她側頭瞇起眼看向他們，咧開一個大大的笑容，架在頭上的眼鏡在陽光下閃閃發亮。  
  
「哦，德拉科親愛的。我真是太高興高興你能過來了。」  
  
而儘管她聽起來像是歡迎來喝杯茶的客人們而非傲羅調查，哈利沒法控制自己；他在她和她的藤杖靠近時向後退了一步。馬爾福朝他譏諷一笑，然後轉過去微笑著面對這位女士。  
  
「道格森太太，」他說，聲音溫暖而放鬆，是哈利有史以來聽到過他最不馬爾福的聲線。「今天發生什麼了？」  
  
她嘆息一聲，搖了搖頭。「他們又闖進來了，我猜。」  
  
「啊，當然，」馬爾福說，手隨意地搭在後腰的位置，把哈利的注意力吸引到了他屁股的弧線上。哈利快速地轉移了視線。「你知道什麼被偷了嗎？」  
  
哈利不知道怎麼能有人記住這裏哪怕一半的東西還在該在的地方，但道格森太太使勁點點頭。「他們變聰明了。他們拿掉了我的眼鏡，這樣我就不會知道丟了什麼了。」  
  
馬爾福沒有費心去藏起微笑——那個之前在懷特先生家旁邊令哈利震驚的，那令人驚訝地真誠的微笑——然後他伸出手，從她頭上把眼鏡摘下來。「你是說這副嗎？」  
  
道格森太太 **咂** 了一聲，給了他一個羞愧的微笑，把眼鏡在鼻樑上架好。她看向哈利，然後眨了眨眼，盯著他。「有沒有人和你說過你看起來就像那個哈利·波特男孩？」  
  
馬爾福輕哼一聲，在試圖掩蓋大笑時肩膀顫抖。  
  
當哈利仍在試圖找出合適的回應時，道格森太太接著說了下去，「我確信你聽說過他，畢竟他還挺有名的。但你看起來比他高一些，我想。」她停下來，細細端詳他。「而且你的頭髮更亂。」  
  
馬爾福不得不背過身去，把笑聲掩飾成咳嗽，而哈利不得不克制自己希望去猛擊他背部並偽裝成幫助的衝動。道格森太太的注意力又轉回了馬爾福身上。  
  
「德拉科，我親愛的，你還好嗎？你需要我給你拿點水來嗎？」  
  
「不，不，謝謝你，但我很好，」他努力擠出話來，又咳嗽了一聲。「抱歉。那麼，你注意到什麼東西不見了嗎？」  
  
「我得四處看看，既然現在我的眼鏡回來了，」道格森太太說，巧妙地避開了它們從未離開過她的事實。她朝哈利眨了眨眼，然後皺起眉頭。「為什麼是你和他一起來？那個經常和你一起的可愛的小姑娘哪去了，德拉科？」  
  
有那麼一會，整間店都沈默了。馬爾福嘆了口氣，說道，「她死了。」  
  
又是幾秒鐘的沈默，道格森太太點點頭。「我會給你們弄點茶來。」她走開了，以一種哈利覺得對於需要拐杖的人不可思議的敏捷在擁擠的桌子和書架中移動。她在前台附近的一條小門廊附近停住了。「蛋糕盤，」她喊道。「邊緣上畫著小蝴蝶的那個。」然後消失在門裏。  
  
「蛋糕盤？」哈利重覆了一遍，感到十分疑惑。  
  
馬爾福對他冷笑。「是的，波特，蛋糕盤。邊緣上畫著小蝴蝶的那個，你沒聽見嗎？」他轉過身，打量整個房間。  
  
「我聽得非常清楚，只是完全不知道那什麼意思，」哈利嗆回去。說完之後他才遲鈍地記起「馬爾福對於前任搭檔的死很痛苦」，「馬爾福試圖表示友好」還有「我也要努力友好一點」。鑒於這思緒，哈利重新試了一次。「呃，那麼這個有蝴蝶的盤子又怎麼了？」  
  
「我們得找到它，」馬爾福說道，緩慢地走過一個碗櫥。他停下來看了看抽屜裡面，然後繼續走去看旁邊的拉蓋書桌。  
  
「在這？」  
  
馬爾福給他的那道平板冰冷的視線可以讓牛奶冷凝2。「是的，在這，」他慢吞吞地說道，像是在哄小孩。「不過如果你想去別的地方看看，也完全沒問題。」  
  
哈利咽下他沮喪的吼叫。「但如果它被偷了，為什麼會在這？」  
  
馬爾福冷哼一聲。「精辟的問題，波特。」他現在已經移動到一桌茶壺和花瓶旁邊，細細打量。  
  
「看在——」哈利抬起手晃了晃，走到房間的另一側。尋找一個被盜了的、有小蝴蝶的蛋糕盤，真不錯。  
  
過了幾分鐘，當他正彎腰搜索一個裝滿繡花茶帕的柳條筐時，馬爾福突然在他背後說，「這有點像是在拾荒。」  
  
哈利嚇了一跳，抬起頭。「什麼？」他眨眨眼，一時間被馬爾福的突然出現和他語氣裏的輕快給嚇著了。  
  
馬爾福示意了一下這間店。「這兒。總是在這，你知道。」  
  
「蛋糕盤？」哈利努力試圖跟上話頭。  
  
馬爾福的一邊嘴角向上提起，幾乎構成一個微笑。「蛋糕盤，馬車鐘，公用勺，或者無論什麼丟了的東西。它們總是在這，只是需要被找出來。」  
  
哈利皺眉。事情並沒變得更清晰。「但是她說有人搶劫。什麼樣的強盜會闖入商店只是為了把東西藏起來？」  
  
「很明顯，那種每週拜訪道格森太太好幾次的。」馬爾福重重地嘆了口氣。「我記得在後面那片有一沓陶器。我過去看看。」  
  
他走開了，而哈利花了幾秒鐘才意識到這就數某種意義上的道歉了，儘管馬爾福沒有真的說對不起。哈利想不出還有什麼理由能夠讓馬爾福突然宣布要去看某一摞瓷器。羅恩有時候也這麼做，在他們有過相當惡劣的爭執過後。他們都各自憤怒一段時間，然後過一會兒羅恩會過來，隨意地問起魁地奇比分，約他下班後喝一杯，或是其他事情，而這些事情全部的意義就是告訴他，他倆之間沒事了。  
  
「好吧，」哈利對著柳條筐喃喃道，又抓出一把茶巾。「我也算是有在努力了。」  
  
直到道格森太太艱難地帶著全套下午茶用品（包括一沓小三明治）回來，他們也沒找到那個蛋糕盤。馬爾福趕緊上前接過那些東西，在被要求之前就把它們放到了前窗旁邊的小圓桌上。兩把藤椅面對面放在桌子兩側，而馬爾福和道格森太太很快坐了上去。  
  
馬爾福看向正尷尬地站在一旁的哈利。「右邊牆根那兒還有一張這樣的椅子，就在裝滿了蠟燭的威爾士餐具櫃和刻著地精的老爺鐘之間。而且說真的，」他轉向道格森太太，「我實在想不明白為什麼有人會在所有東西中選擇一個刻著 **地精** 的老爺鐘。」  
  
哈利翻了個白眼。「不是所有人都擁有您無可挑剔的品味，馬爾福，」他嘟囔著，向櫃子和鐘那一邊挪動。  
  
「不是所有人都有你那模範品味，我親愛的，」然後哈利聽見道格森太太這樣告訴馬爾福，他只好努力把藏不住的竊笑轉成一聲嗆咳。  
  
「你沒事吧，波特？」馬爾福喊道。  
  
「沒事！」他喊回去。哈利在馬爾福說的地方找到了椅子，然後開始思考究竟馬爾福之前來過這兒多少次。  
  
他小心地把椅子從來路拖回去放在桌旁，在落座時完美地趕上道格森太太給他倒茶。喝了它之後，哈利開始吃小三明治，與此同時馬爾福正和道格森太太漫無目的地閒扯。關於天氣，關於最新的八卦，以及，令哈利非常驚奇的，關於女士帽子的流行風尚。很明顯馬爾福足夠了解這個話題到可以在帽簷的大小，綢帶的數量以及任何羽毛飾物的長度上發表強有力的觀點。  
  
「閉上嘴巴，波特，你這樣會吃蒼蠅的。」馬爾福惱火地說，而哈利趕快閉上了嘴。他沒意識到他在盯著他看呢。然後他又吃了一個小三明治。  
  
對話和茶會一起結束了，然後他們留下道格森太太在他們繼續搜尋時收拾東西。十分鐘後，哈利在嬰兒鞋盒裏發掘出一只繪著藍色與黃色小蝴蝶的蛋糕盤子。  
  
「這真的是最奇怪的一天了，」哈利在踏出門時對自己說。  
  
他沒想開啟一個對話，但馬爾福嘆息一聲後說：「對我而言這天相當普通，只是有點忙，但和你分享確實比較奇怪。」  
  
「道格森太太看起來人很好，」哈利在他們走路的時候說。  
  
「道格森太太 **確實** 人很好，」馬爾福說。「大部分人都覺得她徹底瘋了，但我覺得她只是孤獨。」  
  
在馬爾福的語氣裏有什麼東西抓住了哈利的注意。他轉過頭看向他的搭檔。馬爾福的肩膀放鬆了一些，而他直視前方，臉上巧妙地維持著中立的表情。而哈利懷疑⋯⋯  
  
「馬爾福，這聽上去會很蠢⋯⋯」哈利的聲音漸漸弱了下去，在想知道答案的慾望和想避免馬爾福咒他的慾望中掙扎。  
  
「之前這可從沒阻止過你。」馬爾福的音調很輕快，幾乎有點打趣的意味。這讓這一天變得更不真實了。  
  
而真的，事情不可能更糟，所以哈利還是問了。「你不，呃。你不真的戴女帽，對吧？」  
  
有那麼幾秒鐘，馬爾福只是目瞪口呆地看著他，然後臉上顯現出熟悉的怒火。「不，波特，我不戴女帽。曾不，現在不，將來也不。」他哼了一聲，然後惱火地剜了哈利一眼。「而且你是對的，這確實很蠢。」  
  
「就只是你好像知道很多有關的事，」哈利接著說道。  
  
「我已經告訴過你了，」馬爾福說，他聽起來又有點惱怒了。「我嚴重懷疑道格森太太匯報這些搶劫案是因為她很孤獨。如果我無論如何都要被派過來，而且她想談論帽子⋯⋯」他嘆息。「那為什麼他媽的不呢。我們就談論帽子。」  
  
「嗯，」哈利說，緊緊抿住嘴來藏起他的微笑，因為他真的覺得他關於這事的看法是對的。  
  
他不覺得道格森太太是唯一一個孤獨的人。而哈利懷疑他也不是唯一一個意識到這點的人。  
  
  
  
1 原文為Tabby，意為斑貓，此處由於是利維太太稱呼其愛貓而譯成暱稱「斑斑」  
2 原文為「The look Malfoy leveled at him could have curdled milk.」如有更好的翻譯請指出～


End file.
